


Love is what matters...right?

by AizuCartman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, Everyone is hungry for each other, F/M, Family Fluff, Hungry!Viktor for Yuuri's ass, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is the Best, Phone Sex, Possessive Viktor, Protective Otabek Altin, Rough Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Viktor loves being called Daddy by Yuuri, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri is a cockblocker, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 39,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AizuCartman/pseuds/AizuCartman
Summary: What if the one chosen for you is not what society wants for you. What if the love given to you is not the right one for you. Will you still choose this love or choose to forget about it and move or will you just abandon it and find another love that you think will please anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

"-- and once again, Viktor Nikiforov won the gold medal for the grand prix final for the 5th time!"

The voice in the television announced in excitement. Little Yuri watch as his face leans closer to the television with wide eyes and face brimming with pride. 

"You were really awesome, Mr. Nikiforov. The whole program itself is unbelievable! The jumps, sequence you once again truly surprise us, your audience!"

The young interviewer gush over the handsome ice skater. The camera span towards the face of the said ice skater. Viktor snickers. 

"It's what my skate is all about, to surprise you every time"

The young interviewer nods his head eagerly like a fanboy he is. 

"If i'm not mistaken your program was about longing. Would you mind telling us about this?"

The camera then focuses once again on Viktor's face, zooming a little bit to emphasize the importance as well as the eagerness for the answer.

Little Yuri looks at the screen with a confused look though not really knowing what the word 'longing' means. As the Viktor in the television is about to speak a shrill voice is heard. 

"Yuuurrrraa~ Daaaaddy's hooome~"

Little Yuri turns his head away from the television towards the direction of the voice. His face lights up and scrambles to stand up and runs toward the tall figure and stops just a few feet away from the tall man. 

Viktor Nikiforov stands tall, looking all handsome but from a keen eyes you can see the tiredness lingering in his beautiful face. Viktor smiles warmly as he saw his cute son, mouth turning into a heart shape. He drop his duffle bag on the ground then sits up while his hands open widely for his little sunshine. 

"Yura~ why don't you give papochka a hug?" 

Viktor urges as Yuri just stands there  before Yuri throws himself on the older man's arms. His little arms encircling Viktor's lean neck. Viktor laughs softly as he stands up with Yuri on his arms. 

"How have you been, Yura? Did you miss papochka? Papochka miss you sooo very much"

Viktor whines as he rubs his face on his son's chubby face. Though, Viktor acts the opposite of what an alpha is, he is very much as terrifying as one when provoked, especially when it involves his loved ones. Yuri nods his head as he tightens his hold on his daddy, burying his face on Viktor's neck and smelling the comforting smell of his father, how he missed this scent being away from his daddy for more than a week because of the grand prix being held outside of Russia. He then sits up before turning his body towards the television.

"...'apochka.... gold edal, tebisyon"

Little Yuri says in his limited words for a 4-year old kid that he is. Leaning towards the direction of the television while still pointing at it. He carries Yuri towards the television then Viktor chuckles as he sees his interview on a replay on the screen of their wide flat screen television. 

"Did dedushka record my interview, Yura? By the way, where is dedushka?"

He asks his little son while Yuri is once again fixated to the Viktor in the television. Viktor chuckles at the serious look on his child while Yuri is so focused on the television.   
Just when Viktor is about to ask again where his father is. A groaning is heard from the sofa in front of the television and there, his father just woke from sleeping.  Blinking a few times to lessen his sleepiness then suddenly his eyes widens as he couldn't see his grandchild sitting very close to the television while admiring his father. He stands up while looking frantically around when he spotted his grandchild on the arms of his only son. 

"Viktor! You're back!"

Nikolai, his alpha father, happily exclaims as he walks fast towards the two before engulfing them in a hug. 

"Congratulations, my son! You won once again! As expected from you!" 

Nikolai pats Viktor's back and leans away from Viktor with a proud smile on his face. Yuri looks up at his daddy's face and meeting his eyes before murmuring something under his breath. 

"...dal, scha"

Viktor frowns, not really understanding his son's mumbling before ushering him to speak more clearly and loudly. 

"Edal, aposhka. Yuri wans to see"

Viktor smiles widely before giving Yuri to Nikolai for the time being before crouching down as he gets his gold medal safely in his duffel bag. Viktor stands up holding his gold medal. Yuri's eyes widens excitedly before leaning forward both his cute little hands are outstretched towards the medal going grabby hands. 

"Edal, edal!"

Viktor smiles proudly before placing the gold medal over his little boy's head making the young boy to stay still on his dedushka's arms and happily play with his fathers medal. 

"You must be exhausted, go and rest for a while I'll be making pirozhki"

Nikolai urges as he walks towards the kitchen with Yuri still on his arms.  Meanwhile, Viktor grabs his duffle bag and goes upstairs and heads towards his room.

The house is a little too big for just Viktor and Yuri. They wanted his father Nikolai to just move in with them since he's all alone now after his his mother, Nikolai's wife passed away some years ago. But Nikolai just couldn't leave the memories and the house that both he and his wife build together in Russia. And since Russia is far away, he only get to see his precious grandchild and son when Viktor is going to be away for at least a week or so for his ice skating competition he would then stay at most a week to have a bonding time with his son after he gets back from his competitions. 

Viktor throws his bag on his king sized bed before plopping on his soft and bouncy bed. His eyes boring at the ceiling. He wanted so much to play with his son but he's still too tired from the flight. His eyes slowly flutters shut and before he is consumed by the nothingness the longing to have someone next to him engulf him. How he wish to have cuddle with someone. To wrap them on his arms. To be there after a tiring flight and more importantly to be there for his Yuri and him as well. Who will love them unconditionally.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years has already passed and Viktor is pretty sure he's hanging just fine with this parenthood until this day has come.

"No! I don't wanna and you can't make me!"

Yuri, his ever so sweet  Yuri shouted at him. Yuri as a young boy, not that he's any more older than as a 6 year old boy. But Yuri was a very sweet child, never has he ever shouted at his papochka. No, he's a little angel well he still is for him but he's new to this, he doesn't know what to do or what to say to his Yuri.

"Please, Yura? We'll go eat dinner outside tonight? What do you say?"

"No!"

A pleading voice comes out from Viktor's mouth as Yuri answers him with a definite voice. Both his arms are crossed as he stands his ground. He doesn't want to go no matter what his papochka say to him. He's not leaving him there.

"Please Yura? It's for your own good. Papochka has also gone to one when Papochka is as small as you Yura"

"I am not small! And I won't!"

Yuri shouts once again before turning his head away from his papochka pouts visible on his still chubby cheeks. He has grown a feet feet already after he turned 6. The alpha grunts softly, not really knowing what to say more to persuade the still unpresented son of his. He has already backed out of enrolling Yuri in kindergarten at the age of 5 since the young boy would cry none stop but now, he has to already.

"Please Yuri? Baby?"

Viktor pleads while crouching in front of Yuri who is sitting on a chair and refusing to finish his breakfast even though it is his favorite meal. Viktor sighs his son is a really stubborn one.

"We'll go to the zoo this weekend and we will buy the plushie tiger that you Yura really like? How about this?"

In hearing the word "tiger" Yuro's ears if perked up and slowly turns his head towards his father.

"The big one?"

He asks softly and catiously. His defense still strong. Viktor nods his head repeatedly and excitedly he speaks.

"The biggest one! For my precious Yura"

Yuri smiles before he continues to eat his breakfast his short legs swinging under the table while humming contentedly. Viktor stands up and prepares Yuri's lunchbox consisting of box of milk and 2 slices of jam and peanutbutter sandwiches and a piece of banana. After Yuri finishes eating his breakfast and drinking his milk.

"Are you you already finish with your meal, Yura?"

Yuri nods his head before jumping down his chair and looking up at Viktor. Viktor smiles before wiping Yuri's dirty cheeks.

"Go and prepare your bag. I'll go check it later. I'll just call the maid okay?"

Viktor ushers Yuri before pulling out his phone and calling for a maid. Meanwhile, Yuri instead of preparing his bag goes straight to the telephone and press 1 the speed dial of his dedushka. Not really knowing the time difference between the two countries. Yuri impatiently taps his foot to the marbled floor. Ringing. Ringing. It continues to ring and about the 4th ring someone picks up the telephone from the other line.

"Vitya? What is it?"

A groan can be heard from the older alpha's voice having woken up from his nap. Upon hearing his deda's voice Yuri beams and excitedly talks to his deda.

"Deda! Deda! Papochka and me are gonna go to zoo in the weekend! And papochka is gonna buy me a very very very very big tiger!"

Yuri excitedly tells his deda, jumping on his heels excitedly. Nikolai chuckles at the excitement of his grandson. One of many reasons why he's really tempted to just go and live with his son and grandchild.

"Is that so Yuri? Is papochka spoiling you so bad?"

Yuri giggles before the phone is snatched away from his hand.

"Are your things ready?"

Viktor asks eyeing the messy things of Yuri from the previous hour trying to throw out his school supplies. Yuri pouts, wanting to talk to his deda more but still comply though reluctantly. Viktor smiles at the view before placing the telephone on his ears.

"Hello papa, sorry about Yura! He must have bothered you there"

Viktor apologizes. Nikolai only laughs at him before shaking his head but then realizing how insignificant it is since the receiver won't see his gesture.

"Don't worry about it Vitya. At least I could get to talk to my Yuri. He told me you're going to bring him to the zoo this weekend and a large tiger? Don't spoil him too much okay?"

Nikolai raises his eyebrow and voice hinting confusion at the 1st question. Viktor laughs before explaining to his father.

"Don't worry papa, it's just a stuff toy. And besides I couldn't think of any more excuses for Yura to agree in going to school! I didn't know persuading a child into going to school is not easy!"

Nikolai laughs remembering how him and his beloved wife had to persuade Viktor to attend school. It's really a silly thing.

"Not everyone you know Vitya. You were not that hard to persuade you know?"

Viktor chuckles. His eyes wandering towards the small angel on the carpeted floor while shoving his crayons on its box.

"Really papa? I am not? I thought I always hear from you how stubborn I am"

Viktor snickers making Nikolai laughs a full-heart.

"Papochka! Wanna talk to deda!"

Yuri whine, showing his bag to Viktor indicating that he already finished cleaning his things. Viktor laughs before crouching down and placing the telephone on Yuri's ears.

"Deda! This is Yuri!"

Yuri shouts excitedly making Nikolai groans while pulling the phone away from his abused ear. Viktor immediately pulls the phone away from Yuri when his son started shouting.

"Yura! Don't shout when you're on the phone!"

"Papochka! Don't be rude! I'm talking to Deda!"

Yuri whines pulling the phone back to his ears.

"You know shouting is not talking right?"

Viktor shakes his head before the doorbell rings. He turns his head to the door and walks towards there. A murmur of 'that must be the maid' can be heard. Viktor opens the door before a young beta female greets him with a wide and soft smile.

"Good morning mr. Nikiforov"

Viktor returns his greeting with confusion etch on his face. The usual beta in her late 40's is not the one who greets him but instead a young one.

"And you must be?"

Viktor asks, a brow raising in the process. The beta giggle softly at the handsome and should she say hot stuff in front of her. Godbless her mother for taking the day off!

"Oh! I'm sorry for being rude. My name is Kathrine! Well, Liliane my mother is having her day off today. So instead she asks me to be her substitute for the day. Mr. Nikiforov"

She explains. Viktor nods his head before stepping aside so that the young beta can enter his premise. Viktor then closes the door before touring the beta in his house and explaining her what to do and so on.

They're now in Yuri's bedroom when Yuri slams the door open and whining at his papochka that they're gonna be late already. Viktor after telling Kathrine the last thing she will be doing walks towards Yuri and picks him up and heads downwards. While the beta started doing her chore.

Viktor puts Yuri's seatbelt before closing the car door of the passenger seat. Viktor then walks towards the driver seat and closes the door and putting on his seatbelt before starting the engine then takes off towards Yuri's kindergarten school.

After a 10 minute ride, they finally stops in front of the building before turning off the engine and taking off both his and Yuri's seatbelt. Viktor leans towards the backseat as he grabs Yuri's bag and lunchbox.

"Let's go Yura?"

Viktor raises an eyebrow when there's no answer coming from his usually noisy son but instead the little boy just shakes his head.

"What's wrong Yura?"

Viktor asks in concern but the boy just once again shakes his head.

"I thought we already agreed that if you go to school we will go to the zoo this weekend and then Papochka will buy you a large tiger plushie?"

Viktor in his surprise, Yuri just shakes his head once again. Why doesn't his Yura wants to go to school?

"Look, Yura"

Viktors starts when silence erupts in the car and points his slim index finger towards the direction of the building where children with their parents are showing up. Yuri turns his head to the people he doesn't even know. How could his papochka just leaves him alone in the unknown building with those unknown people. Does his papochka doesn't love him anymore? Yuri is now brimming with tears before shaking his head hard.

"What's wrong Yura?"

Viktor asks in a panic at the state of his beloved son before wiping the tears with his handkerchief.

"Is Yura scared of those people?"

Viktor tries but instead Yura pouts and shakes his head no.

"Yuri is not scared. Yuri is a tiger and tigers don't get scared!"

Yuri says in between sniffs. Viktor stifles a laugh before patting Yuri in his head.

"Papochka is sorry, obviously Yura is not scared since Yura is a big tiger"

Just then both of them got startled when they hear a knock coming from the window on Yuri's side. It is a female alpha. Viktor couldn't supress a smile before rolling down the car window.

"Aisha! Isn't it a very long time the last I saw you!"

Viktor greets a little too happy. Aisha has been one of Viktor's college closest friends. Aisha grins at him. Aisha is a pretty woman. With her noirette straight hair, and medium skin color. Her small face with large brown eyes and full lips and thin nose. Her eyes shifts from Viktor towards the little bundle of yellow in front of her.

"Your son?"

She asks in her soft and soothing voice. Viktor nods his head a pleading look in his eyes.

"Doesn't want to go to class?"

She asks stiffling a laugh making Yuri glares at her and pouting even more.

"Hmmm~ if that is so, why don't little--"

"Yuri"

Viktor fills up before the female alpha nods her head.

"Why don't little Yuri go and join my little Otabek. With the two of them, Yuri won't feel scared no more, right?"

Viktor's face lights up. The last time he saw Otabek was when he was still a little baby. Just then a face tries to peek on the window sill. Aisha giggle before carrying Otabek in her arms making Yuri see more of the owner of those sharp brown eyes. Yuri's eyes widen as he stares at Otabek's eyes. Aisha looks at Viktor as both of them nods their heads. Viktor opens the car door and get out before closing it once again and walks towards where Aisha and Otabek are, and opens the car door of where Yuri is and pulls out Yuri by carrying him in his arms. Yuri is still looking at Otabek, the reason why he didn't notice that they are now heading towards the school building. Viktor and Aisha are talking about what have they been doing with their own lives while the two kids are quiet as they just stare down at each other.

Once inside, Aisha places Otabek down on a chair before placing his bag beside his table as well as his lunchbox. Viktor doing the same to Yuri next to them. Just then, when he is already in his seat that Yuru realize that they are not in the car anymore. Yuri breaks their staring contest and shift his gaze towards his papochka.

Viktor smiles at his son before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be going now Yura. Yakov will surely be mad if I'm late"

Yuri shakes his head before clutching Viktor's shirt and burying his head on his papochka's neck, since Viktor is crouching down. Before Viktor can say anything Yuri perks up before turning his head back towards the young boy next to him. Otabek has grabbed the other hand of Yuri.

"Don't be scared okay?"

Otabek says softly that neither his mother nor Viktor can hear but Yuri heard it very well. Like he just said it in a normal voice. Yuri nods his head before letting go of his father's shirt and squeezing Otabek's hand. Viktor raises an eyebrow but smiles nonetheless. Saying his goodbye to Yuri then to Aisha and Otabek and kissing Yuri once again on his forehead. Before walking fast towards the door but before leaving the room he turns back to Yuri shouting  his 'I love you' and 'I'll be back later to pick you up' and 'be a good kid' before completely vanishing from the building and rushing towards the ice rink where he was met by an angry Yakov nagging about time management and be early tomorrow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyy guuuys~ thanks for reading this. I know I haven't updated my knb fanfics, it's just I lose my motivation in continuing it. To those who are still waiting for my update, I don't think I will if so maybe when for a long time.
> 
> Soooo~ Here's the 3rd chapter. I'm not really sure what happened here, there's just so much happening in my brain and with this inspiration still holding on, I'll be updating as many as I can. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes (grammar and spelling) I didn't get to reread it since I'm just using my phone to write this and It's so frustrating to type using cp. 
> 
> Sooooo here's your 3rd chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Since that day Yuri and Otabek has been inseparable, that day they've become the bestest friend. The ever so impulsive unpresented Yuri and the young alpha. Sometimes Yuri will become so irritated that he still won't present because almost all of his classmates has already presented. Viktor will assure him that he's just a late bloomer Otabek then will agree to his uncle Viktor.

Yuri will always share his dreams with Otabek, when he presented as an alpha, yes an alpha. He wants to become an alpha like his beloved papochka and his bestest friend Otabek since both of them are really cool and since Yuri is also cool he'll most likely become an alpha too.

That day Otabek is visiting Yuri in his house, more likely Viktor is going to babysit Otabek for the day since Aisha has to go to an important meeting with his boss and Otabek's father has to go to out of town meeting conference for a week, so no one is there for Otabek. Aisha could just hire a babysitter but after Yuri hearing it, he asks(more like pleads Viktor to let Otabek have a sleepover) where Aisha happily agrees with Yuri and so there they are, Otabek and Yuri playing with Yuri's life-sized tiger plushie and Otabek's huggable size brown bear plushie.

Viktor sighs happily as he lays comfortably in the sofa in front of their wide television where the kids are sitting (in Otabek's case) or lying in his tummy(in Yuri's). Viktor instead of watching the news is watching at how the two kids are happily playing with each other.

It has been 6 years since Yuri and Otabek has become friends. Yuri is now in his 12th years of age and he's now entering 7th grade while Otabek's in his 8th grade. And because of this Yuri has been in a bad mood since the 1st day of class, all he wants is to be with Otabek like the earlier times, but Otabek joins basketball club and it's been taking up his time. For pete's sake! Otabek should prioritize Yuri and him only!

Yuri grumbles as he kick a rock  while heading to nowhere in particular though his feet leads him towards the basketball gym. But before he can open the door for the gym, he hears shuffling and distinct laughs and crying from just beside the gym. Out of curiosity he walks towards there and sees 12th graders he assumes bullying a 7th or 8th grader who is now hugging himself into a ball. One of the 12th grader, the tallest one (an alpha he could tell) grabs the hair of the 7th grader yanking it upward making the boy whines in pain.

"What's wrong little omega? Don't all you omegas like being punish by your alphas? Don't you get slick all over when your alpha do this to you?"

The tallest alpha grins before pulling the poor boy up to his feet earning a yelp from the omega. Yuri's eyes turns into a glare. His papochka always told him that omegas are very precious being, they are very lovable and pure. They shouldn't be treated as lower and should always be treated equal and loved.

"What do you think you are doing!"

Yuri shouts at the mean 12th graders. All the 12th graders look at him except from the trembling and crying omega who is still trying to push away the hand that is tightening around his hair.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The bulkiest 12th grader snarls at Yuri, his alpha pheromone leaking making the omega whines in distress. Yuri gulps at the the smell of anger towards him, he has never in his life felt threatened before and this is not the feeling he hope he could feel ever again. But still Yuri turns the glare back at the teen as he tries to make him feel threatening.

"Why are you being an asshole and leave him be!"

Yuri barks making the 4 12th graders laughs loudly.

"And what would a little--"

The one holding the omega sniffs the air.

"Unpresented little boy like you can do against alphas and beta like us? Bite us?"

They all laugh making Yuri red in anger. Yuri clenches his fist, and looking ready to pounce. The omega whines again in fear and this time looks Yuri in the eyes pleadingly

"Please, don't. They will hurt you"

The omega boy pleads, fear is very imminent in his voice. The alpha snarls at the omega before pushing him towards the wall other hand on the crying omega's neck.

"Don't talk when you're not spoken to, you fucking cunt"

The alpha barks before tightening his hold towards the omega's neck. The omega's eyes widen and thrash as tries to push away the hand. He couldn't breathe.

Yuri growls before launching towards the 12th grader but before he can do so, a hand grabs his arm and pulls him back before a shutter can be heard. Yuri glares at the one who pulls him to stop to see Otabek in his basketball jersey and holding a phone, the camera towards the 12th grader.

"Don't let him go and in just 1 click, this will be sent to the omega rights protection. And you know what will happen to you when that happens, though you will not be immediately sent to jail but after what 1 or 2 years you will be"

Otabek threatens, itching to already sent the picture. The 4 12th graders looks at each other before letting go of the omega and scramming away. Yuri runs toward the trembling and crying omega.

"Hey, stop crying. They're gone now"

Instead of replying to the blonde the omega continues to cry. It has been a scary experience to him. All he wanted is his parents. And just then his eyes widen when he feels the warmth of someone engulfing him into an embrace the blonde kid that had saved him is embracing him.

"Don't cry now, only weaks cry you know. I'm Yuri by the way,  Yuri Nikiforov. And the cool guy over there is Otabek Altin. So what's your name?"

Yuri tries to start a conversation so the omega boy can at least forgets what happen earlier.

"I... I'm Yuuri too. I'm Yuuri Katsuki"

Yuuri looks Yuri in the eyes then to the noirette boy who is now standing behind Yuri. Upon hearing the omega's name Yuri's face lights up.

"You have the same name as me! Did you hear that Beka!"

Yuri exclaim happily turning his head towards the stoic taller man. Otabek only nods his head.

"And since you have my name, you have to be cool too, okay? You will be our friend, right Beka?"

Yuri more of demands than asks. Otabek just shrugs.

"Well, I don't know, unless Yuuri wants to, you know be our friend"

Otabek explains making Yuri pouts while murmuring 'who doesn't want to be our friend?' Yuuri's face lights up before frowning and looking down.

"I... I can't"

He whispers sadly, tears brimming down his eyes once again. Yuri frown

"Why don't you want to be our friend?"

He asks wanting an explanation. Yuuri is now nearing to have a panic attack. He does want, he really wants to. But he's scared. He's scared that they will come to dislike him and abandon him, and he's afraid that other kids will dislike Yuri and Otabek  because they are mingling with an omega like him. He doesn't want either the two.

"I'm an omega"

Is all what Yuuri said making Yuri and Otabek look at each other in confusion.

"So?"

Yuri asks, a hint of confussion in his voice. Yuuri looks at the kids in disbelief.

"I'm an omega and you are alpha and unpresented. We omegas are not suppose to be with alphas unless for copulation aside from that we're suppose to be with other omegas and since there's only a few we're mostly have to be by ourselves"

Yuuri explains. Yuri and Otabek clearly has a shock expression. They have never heard of this before. Is this even true? Their parents has never told them not to mingle with omegas so why is Yuuri being suppressed to.

"That's bullshit you know"

"Yura, watch your language"

Otabek warns earning a huff from the younger boy and refocusing on Yuri.

"That's not true. My papochka never said to not play with omegas. So is aunt Aisha"

Otabek nods his head in agreement. Yuuri looks uncertain.

"B-but what if the kids made fun of you because you're hanging out with an omega?"

Yuri grins before standing up proudly.

"Then so be it, as if they are welcome in our group. Only cool people are allowed here!"

He grins making Otabek stiffle a laugh.

"But, I'm not cool. You just saw me being bullied by those 12th graders"

Yuuri supplies head downwards to hide his tears. Yuri lifts Yuuri's head facing them.

"Just foeget what happens today. And besides you're cool enough to tell me to go away even though they're already doing that to you"

Yuri adds. Otabek places a hand on Yuuri's shoulder making Yuuri to look up at the quiet guy then to the blonde before smiling softly.

"Please take care.. of me"

Yuuri says shyly before standing up and dusting his pants. Even though, a lot of worse things happen to him that day, being friends with Yuri and Otabek can overcome all of it. As long as they are together, nothing bad could ever happen. How he hopes so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how was it? Did you like it? Ik, poor Yuuri, though omegas are not really frowned upon, there are still many traditionalist alpha and beta who think omegas are for breeding and shouldn't given opportunities like education, rights etc. At least there is Yuri and Otabek to the rescue. 
> 
> Please! As in please, comment below your suggestions anything. Your comments gives me fuel. Hahahah, see you again soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks!
> 
> And also, for anyone who are confused of Yuuri's age. He's already 15 here. Yuri and Otabek just thought Yuuri is younger than them since he's a little shorter and looks younger because of his omega genes. Sooo, hope this explains your confusions.
> 
> Here's the 4th chpater! Hope you enjoy and keeps reading and waiting for my updates!

That very same day, Otabek and Yuri leads Yuuri to the nurse's office. They're not really sure whether the kid is really hurt or not, they just want to be sure. So there they are in front of the nurse's office.

"I'm really fine, you know"

Yuuri reassures the duo for the umpteenth time on the way there but Yuri keeps saying no and Otabek just shrugging his shoulder. Yuuri sighs jn defeat before entering the room. An alpha nurse drinking coffee in his seat greets them.

The trio then walks towards the nurse.

"What's the problem?"

The nurse asks before placing his cup down his desk. Yuri is the one who answers.

"Well, Yuuri-- not me Yuri but my friend Yuuri was bullied earlier and was hurt. Will you check him if he has has injuries"

The nurse cocks an eyebrow from the kid's explanation of who this Yuuri is not him Yuri kid is, he then just nods his head before standing up and walking towards the sitting Yuuri.

"Could you tell me, what the bullies did to you?"

Yuuri looks down in uncertainty he has never told any adults his problems, not even his parents. So why does he have to tell him? An alpha? The same orientation as his bullies.

"You can tell him if you want to but you can't too if you don't want"

Otabek adds, he can tell that the "younger" kid is feeling anxious about telling the adult what happened. Yuri is about to protest Otabek since their new friend has to tell the nurse so that they will know if he is injured or not but stops when Otabek looks at him with soft eyes, telling him that it's okay. Yuri then nods his head pouting slightly in the process.

Yuuri looks at up Yuri then to Otabek. Otabek is an alpha but he is not bad like the bullies. Maybe since Otabek is nice maybe not all alpha are bad. Maybe this nurse is nice too. So, Yuuri tells the nurse what happened.

The nurse nods after hearing the story. He then asks Yuuri to stand up and unbutton his shirt to see if there is a bruise from when the bullies kick him on the stomach. It happened when Yuri and Otabek has still found him.

Yuri grits his teeth while Otabek eyes darkened. There's a bruise forming on his pale stomach. The nurse slowly shakes his head before going to a cabinet and pulling out an ointment. He opens the lid and apply a small amount on his palm before spreading the ointment on the abused part. Yuuri wince a bit before buttoning up his shirt. Before the trio leave, the nurse reminds Yuuri what he should to to minimize the bruise.

He thanks the nurse before closing the door and the trio heads to the gym to get Otabek's things before heading home. Yuri is being silent on the way there, still a little pissed at what happened to his friend.

"If I was earlier then that wouldn't have happened to you"

Yuri mumbles, tears already brimming on his eyes. Otabek is looking down on the ground much more silent than he ever was. Yuuri shakes his head hating how Yuri is blaming himself.

"It's thanks to the both of you that I they stopped it, who knows what will happen if you didn't actually show up"

Yuuri explains, he is really glad that they helped him. He truly is. Yuri is about to argue again but they already arrives at the gym and besides Yuuri beats him into speaking first.

"No Yuri, I thank you for helping me. I really am. And I'll feel really bad if you blame yourselves. It's no ones fault"

Yuri unconsciously glares at Yuuri, no ones fault? NO ONES FAULT?

"How could there be no ones fault? Those fucking 12th graders are at fault here! They don't have the right to hurt you or anyone!"

Yuri growls, hating how Yuuri is not blaming those bullies. Otabek places his hand on Yuri's shoulder when he felt how scared the omega is. Yuri glares at Otabek, when he sees the soft stare of Otabek who shifts to the way of the trembling omega then Yuri inhales to calm himself.

"I'm sorry"

Yuri apokogizes softly. Otabek smiles softly at Yuri before patting Yuuri's head. And excusing himself to get his things.

Yuuri looks up to see sadness still on the beautiful face of Yuri before slipping his hand on the younger kid's hand and smiling widely at him.

"Thank you for getting mad for me. But, please don't be. I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially since you are still hasn't presented yet. They might bully you too, and I don't want that!"

Yuri's eyes widens before grinning widely.

"As if they can bully me. I'm a tiger! And tigers are suuuupppeer awesome and so am I"

Yuri proudly announces making Yuuri giggles.

"Yes, you are! I bet you'll be an awesome alpha when you presented"

"Of course!"

The two Yuris giggles before Otabek comes out from the gym with brows rising in confusion. Yuri only mutters nothing while Yuuri continues to giggle. And so the trio heads to have ice cream first.

An hour or so later while the trio are chatting and eating their ice creams a car stops in the parking lot in front of the ice cream parlor that they are in and a handsome hot man comes out from the car. Silver hair still shining from the setting sun and comes in, eyes searching for a specific person.

"Yuuuraaaa~"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo~ how was it???? Who could be the person who showed up and called for Yuri! Nah. Who am I kidding.
> 
> Soooo here you go, already doing the next chapter! Viktor and Yuuri are finally going to meet each other!!!!! Yaaay~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 5th chapter!

"Yuuuraaaa~"

Yuri whips his head towards where the voice comes from. Eyes widen before frowning before he abruptly stands up.

"What are you doing here, dad!"

Viktor pouts at the lack of enthusiasm from his precious son. And also, why is he calling him dad now! He always wants how his baby calls him papochka.

"Yura is being a meanie. And call me Papochka~"

Viktor whine before taking a seat on their table making Yuri groans. Yuri grumpily takes his seat. Viktor is talking animatedly with Yuri and Otabek, asking them how was school and that Yakov is being a meanie towards him until the conversation is about him and ranting about Yakov being super mean to him. That's when he realize the quiet little kid sitting with them.

Viktor didn't know but something stirrs inside him when almond brown eyes meet his light blue-green ones.

Yuuri doesn't know what to do. The man, Yuri's father is Viktor gorgeous Nikiforov, is sitting in front of him. Talking animatedly towards his son and Otabek. Oh my god! It really is Viktor! He doesn't know what to do! His idol is in front of him, being the handsome man that he is. Though in reality Viktor is making silly faces trying to immitate a grumpy Yakov. Yuri is being a little bit grumpy before forcefully shoving the spoonful of ice cream to his mouth rolling his eyes from his fathers story. While Otabek is looking at Viktor seeming to listen to the older man, though he could tell that he is in fact not listening, going through the ear and passing through the other. Just then his Viktor's beautiful blue eyes focuses on him. He can feel a blush emitting on his cheeks and his heart throbbing fast. Even though he wants to avert his eyes, the other's eyes is like hypontizing him.

His ovary(omega ovary) might have exploded since his idol/crush/ the love of his lif just starts a conversation with him, breaking him from his trance. He must tell this to Phichit, a pitty he's sick and couldn't come to school!

"And may I have the privilege to know the name of such a cutie?"

Viktor winks at Yuuri making Yuri shock in scandalous and glares at his father. How could he embarrass him to his new friend! Ughhh. Yuri grumbles. Yuuri on the other hand is feeling high and in euphoria, he thinks he just got pregnant from Viktor's wink. He is melting inside though not really showing it outside. Someone just called him cutie that someone is none other than Viktor sexy Nikiforov when in fact he doesn't deserve to be called such coming from a gorgeous, handsome, sexy person. Yuuri wiggles in his seat uncomfortably head low to hide his red face, before looking up through his thick eyelashes.

"I...I'm Yuuri... Katsuki, mister"

Oh god! Viktor groans inwardly, he doesn't know why, but the alpha inside him wants this boy! For pete's sake, the kid is only what? His Yuri's age! Goddamit Viktor, pull your self together! Viktor clears his throat and in a husky voice he asks.

"How old are you now, Yuuri?"

Yuuri can barely supress the urge to moan. Viktor just say his name and in that sexy voice of him.

Meanwhile, Otabek scrunches up his nose from the pheromones coming from Viktor and surprisingly Yuuri? He's just glad Yuri is still hasn't presented or else he'll really gag from the amount of pheromones leaking out from the duo, though he's not sure what kind of pheromones they are leaking this is new and too much for him.

"Fi..Fifteen"

Yuuri answers making Yuri gag from his ice cream and Otabek look at Yuuri in disbelief. The guy looks like he's as old as Yuri!

"You-- You're a tenth grader?"

Yuri abruptly stands hitting the table with his hands on the process. Yuuri looks at Yuri in confusion. Why? Is it not really that obvious?

"Yes?"

The clarifies a hint of confusion in his word. Viktor on the other hand can barely suppress the alpha in him. His omega is already capable of having his children. His alpha keeps repeating breed, knot, omega. Viktor shakes his head before scooping a large amount of ice cream from Yuri's bowl before eating it making him have a brain freeze. At least the alpha within him stop his desire to just mate the delectable, lovely omega in front of him.

They just stays there a few more hours before already stating that it is already late enough for them. Viktor after telling Yuuri that they'll drive him home finally agreed after persuading him for the umpteenth time. The trio sits at the back seat, though Yuri is supposed to take his seat on the passenger seat.

Viktor happily glance at the rear-view mirror to look at the trio. The three (mostly Yuri) are chatting. Otabek is as usual the silent one will just laugh or nods his head telling them that he is still with them. Yuuri on the other hand wilk sometimes talk or will just giggle and nods his head. A few more minutes and they already reach Yuuri's house. A japanese style inn. Viktor stops in front and is about to leave the car to open the door for Yuuri but Yuuri has beaten him already. He's already outside smiling at them bidding his 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrows' to the duo, he the shifts his gaze to th wonderful man in existence before shyly waving his hand and smiling softly at Viktor cheeks turning red once again.

"Bye mister Nikiforov. Thanks for the ride"

He says and before Viktor could tell him to not call him Mister Nikiforov but instead Viktor, Yuuri has already run towards inside but before bowing his head and disappearing from their view.

Viktor starts the engine once again before going off, his mind full of the young omega. He licks his lips already half hard as his mind shifts to a naked omega legs wide open for him to take.

'I'm sorry Yuri, papochka is being a horrible man'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please, please, please tell me how it goes! Hahahha
> 
> Hope you had fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm~ maybe I should just put a Hungry!Viktor in my tag! Since that's what will happen mostly throughout the series lol. This is all because of ArticFoxy21!
> 
> And alsoooo thanks for the more kudos and hits as well as to the commenters~ thanks~
> 
> A sneak peak to this chapter!  
> 1\. There is something going on with our Yuuri.   
> 2\. A love rival?  
> 3\. Someone important to us will appear in this chapter! Who could it be!
> 
> Soooo here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Viktor feels really horrible for what he did last night. Masturbating to a 15-year old but really pretty omega. Viktor groans as he feels like the most scumbag person in the earth when suddenly a poodle barks at him  paw resting on his master's lap. Viktor sighs before lifting his head up from the table and looking at his beloved dog. Makkachin was a present for Yuri from his deda but since Yuri is a cat person Makkachin more likely become his though Yuri still love Makkachin cats are still more of his priorities than dogs.

Viktor sighs once again before petting the dog who barks in happiness and leaning more on his master's hand.

"Is there something wrong, Mister Viktor?"

Kathrine, their maid's daughter asks. Since Kathrine's mother is a bit old already she takes the place of becoming the Nikiforov's house maid. Kathrine places the newly cooked pancake on the dining table where the groggy master of his is at. Viktor sighs again before shaking his head.

"It's nothing"

How could Viktor say that he masturbated to his son's friend last night, and last night's masturbation was his best one so far while imagining those tight hole squeezing his juices out from his thick knot. Viktor groans as he slam his forehead on the table. Damn it Viktor, calm yourself, goddamit!

Kathrine just stare at his master before walking behind him and placing two delicate hands on Viktor's shoulders and slowly massaging them.

"You have to relax master"

Kathrine leans forward to whisper on Viktor's ears while giggling softly. Viktor sighs ,thankful for the nice massage, not really noticing the hungry look on the female beta. Makkachin growls at the maid. How could she just snatch his beloved master from him! How could she! The damn evil witch!

Kathrine glares at the dog but choose to ignore the dog and keeps massaging his master. How lucky his mother to serve Viktor since he's just a baby. Kathrine leans more her front already touching Viktor's back.

Viktor still not noticing how close he and the beta is, still has his eyes closed imaging his Yuuri full with their pups and Yuri is happy for them, he's also happy for his new siblings. Viktor moans as the Yuuri in his imagination looks at him, with those soft almond brown eyes, and with those full lips smiling at him lovingly, while his hand assisting his large belly. Yuuri.

Kathrine stops what she is doing, meaning to stop rubbing his boobs on Viktor's back. She raises an eyebrow. Yuri? His son? The fuck? Is he moaning his son's name? Well, she's much better than his grumpy, wild son.

Just when she's about to start to "massage" Viktor again a shout can be heard from upstairs.

"Daaaad!"

Yuri shouts annoyance and confusion in his voice. Viktor sits up abruptly bumping the back of his head to the forehead of the beta. The beta whines from pain. Viktor turns to see the redness forming on the beta's forehead.

"I'm really sorry Kathrine!"

Viktor apologizes, panicking to what he should do. Just then another shout butts in making Viktor to pats the beta's shoulder before rushing upstairs towards Yuri, Makkachin following suit.

What awaits him upstairs is a panting and sweaty mess of a son. Yuri is sitting on the marbled floor, finding the floor cold against his burning skin. Viktor stares widely at his son for a second before carrying him and heading towards Yuri's bedroom and placing him on his queen-sized bed but before shouting Kathrine for a cold water and wash cloth.

"Dad! It's so hot, open the airconditioner, open the windows it's so fucking hot"

Yuri whines trying to unbutton his pjs but his hand coordination is a mess. Viktor chuckle before carefully rubbing the damp towel against Yuri's skin.

"You're in your first rut, Yura. You're presenting"

Viktor announces excitedly. Yuri's eyes widens in shock then in amusement! He knew it he's an alpha! Yuri tries to grins but instead groans once again from the weird feeling below him, that's when he notices a tight bulge on his pjs. Viktor leaves for a minute before entering the room once again a small box in his hands. Yuri cocks an eyebrow looking at the box.

Viktor grins at his son before placing the box on the bed next to him, opening it to reveal sex toys for alphas in a rut. Yuri's eyes widen in embarrassment, did Otabek use these things when he's in his rut? Yuri grabs one of the objects and held it near his face inspecting it. It's like a flashlight but instead of the light bulb it is soft and what looks like the female reproductive organ that they learned a week ago, he puts it down then grabs another one similar to it. Now it has just a small hole on the center unlike the other one. There's lube and other things that he doesn't know what they are for. His dick is throbbing in pain he needs to make it stop, unconsciously his hand slide down under his pants before grabbing his dick, his eyes widen in confusion there's something in there that is not normally there, so this is a knot. Otabek must have them too. His eyes close as kicks his pjs pants off of him, his hand unconsciously grabs the fleshlight that has butthole on it and pushes his dick inside.

Viktor smiles at his son before leaving the room and locking the door. He asks the beta to prepare some meal for Yuri since he'll be back for the room for some time and a few days. He go towards the telephone to tell the principal and his teachers for Yuri's leave because of his rut. As well as Aisha, to tell Otabek that Yuri won't be attending school for at least a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the answer to number 3 is Makkachiiiiin~ yaaaaayyy~ 5 chapters alreadt passed! And I also make the evil beta snatch his precious master! I'm really so sorry Makka~ please forgive meee~
> 
> Soooo please tell me how the chapter went! Comment is really upreciated!
> 
> And also, let's just talk about how hungry Viktor is in this chapter! Everyone in the Nikiforov household is hungry! Kathrine towards Viktor, Viktor towards Yuuri and Yuri???? Not yet sure ahahhaha. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the kudos, and comments! Please leave more!
> 
> Love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just give you a warning. Underage graphic masturbation. 
> 
> Maybe a lot won't like this chapter so you can just skip this one.
> 
> And to those who wil still read this. Our IG-Lord will show on this chapter!!!

Yuuri has told Phichit that same night, how he made friends and that the friend he made are Yuri Nikiforov none other than the only son of the Viktor Nikiforov and Otabek Altin. Though he left, how they saved him from the bullies. Phichit doesn't hear about how Yuuri was bullied that day. He is fine now, the bruise doesn't really hurt. And also how he met Viktor Nikiforor and how he called him cutie and how they ate ice cream and how they drove him home and of course how Yuuri melted from when Viktor called his name. Just having his name leave those sexy lips of Viktor. Yuuri and Phichit fangirled(more like fanboyed), telling Yuuri how unlucky he is! He wanted to meet Viktor too, and take a selfie with him! That can be posted in instagram!

Yuuri laid flat on his bed that night, staring at the ceiling phone on the loud speaker.

"I really can't believe what happened today, Phichit"

He sighs contentedly. Phichit's sigh could be heard from the speaker phone.

"While here I am bedridden the whole daaay~"

Phichit kicked his blanket, though Yuuri can only hear the rustling.

"He's so handsome Phichit"

Yuuri turned on his stomach phone on his hands while looking at his wallpaper. It was a picture of Viktor. It was one of Viktor's stolen shot from his fans. There's a true smile on his face while looking at somewhere, waving his hand to someone. Maybe it was Yuri? He doesn't know.

"I bet he is"

Phichit giggled through the phone. He can't wait to get back to school. Damn cold! He should've followed his mother to not finish that gallon of ice cream during that night! He knows better now.

"I can't wait to meet him again! Though, I made a fool out of myself!"

Yuuri sat up, remembering what happened that afternoon.

"How could you say that?"

Phichit asked. Curious to what must have happened. Though, he already told him the story, he couldn't see what his friend did something wrong. Maybe he didn't tell him everything.

Yuuri sighed in defeat before he hid his face on his palms.

"Because I can tell! I always make a fool of myself!"

Yuuri stated. Phichit rolled his eyes. Even though how much he loved his friend, he sometimes overreacted to things.

"You did well. Trust me"

"How could you say that? You're not there!"

Phichit rolled his eyes once again.

"You told me the story and a very detailed one, to let you know"

Yuuri is the one who rolled his eyes that time.

"But still--"

He was cut off when Phichit's mom told him to sleep already. Yuuri and Phichit bid their goodbye and goodnight before ending the call. Yuuri placed his phone on the night stand. Before he stood up, and closed the light. The only light source in his room is the sunlight coming from the window of his room.

Thoughts of Viktor flashed into his mind before slipping off his pjs pants. He had done this before, he would masturbate with the image of Viktor in his mind. He pulled out a dildo, and a bottle of lube. Thinking how the thick dildo is Viktor's dick. He poured a large amount of lube on the dildo, after he finished preparing himself. Since he's not in his heat, he doesn't produce that much slick for the big intruder. He pants softly before pushing the large dildo inside him. Supressing a moan in the process. He buckled his hips up, his mouth agape as tiny moans left his lustful eyes. He pulled it out then pushed it in, doing it in slow then fast paced.

"V-Viktor"

Yuuri moaned, instead of the dildo, he imagined it waz Viktor's dick, thrusting in and out. Viktor will play with his nipples and kicked him fully, tongues will fight for dominance. Viktor will quickened his pace dominating Yuuri's small body.

Yuuri clutches the sheet as he's nearing his release. Viktor in his imagination will suck on his skin, leaving kiss marks everywhere. Sucking his breast. Then Vitor will come inside him, knot him, knock him up good. Yuuri with this in mind got his release. His hips buckled up high. He saw stars as he come. Yuuri lays flat after a few seconds panting hard. The dildo slid outside him, he catches his breath, he could feel the tiredness already, so he just let himself to fall asleep.

He couldn't wait to see his friends tomorrow, and he couldn't wait to see Viktor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo how was it? Don't worry we won't leave our little Phichit behind! And damn Yuuri! He's getting for some vitamin D. Especially Viktor's. Don't worry though you get your vitamin soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with the comments and how you're enjoying the hungry tag! I'll make it happen. 
> 
> Soooo~ here is the 8th chapter! Though, I don't think I can update more today, since we're going on a family reunion. Oh god I don't want to!

Yuuri wakes up groggily from his alarm clock the next day, hips aching from the night's event. It was his best masturbation so far. Though the bruise on his stomach is aching now.

Yuuri sits up groaning at how tired he is. He press the snooze button before standing up, feeling cold downward, he look down to see that he's half naked. Oh yeah, I just fell asleep last night. He's just glad that neither his sister nor his parents just barge inside his room. He grabs the dildo, washes it, dries it before placing back in his night stand drawer. He then head towards the bathroom with his clothes and starts showering.

After he finished showering, clothing, applying the ointment on the bruise and making his bed he heads downstairs to have his breakfast. His mother greets him his good morning, then his father who is reading a newspaper. He greets them back before having a seat and starts digging his breakfast before saying itadakimasu. His sister groggily joins him after a few.

It is his sister who drives him to school by the old car she bought on a cheap car for sale. She needs one badly, since she's already in college and her school is a good 30 mins away from home, and also so she could just drive her little brother to school not to bother his father or Minako-sensei, who lives next door.

And by the way, she was busy last night from college work that she forgot to pick up his brother from school. She glances at his brother who is looking excitedly? Outside the window before shifting her gaze back to the road.

"So, who pick you up yesterday? Did otou-san picked you up or did Minako-sensei picked you up? I'm sorry, I couldn't pick you up yesterday, school stuffs"

Mari asks curiously, Yuuri looks at her before smiling shyly before shaking his head.

"It's okay, and also I met new friends yesterday, and they drove me home last night"

Mari nods her head, not look at her baby brother and humming in understanding.

"Is that so? Did you say your thank you?"

Yuuri nods his head shyly, remembering the events from yesterday. Just then they stops. They're already in school. Yuuri bids her goodbye and take care before heading to his school, but he stops when Mari called for him.

"I'll come pick you up later okay?"

Yuuri nods his head before running towards the building, he hope that Phichit is already okay, he miss Phichit already! I wonder if he could see Yuri and Otabek today too, then he will introduce Phichit to them if he's already can already attend the class.

Yuuri's eyes lights up when he sees Phichit on his desk, people are surrounding him, well, he's kind of a celebrity here. He has the most follower in Instagram here in the whole school and he's really friendly. He really doesn't know why, Phichit chose him amongst these people to be his best friend. Yuuri's train of thoughts break when he heard someone calls his name happily.

"YUUUUUURRRRIIII~"

Yuuri blinks before meeting with the widest smile from that cute face of his best friend. Phichit stands up before running towards Yuuri and throwing himself to the young man. Yuuri barely caught Phichit from the slight difference in their stature, since Phichit is taller than Yuuri by a few centimetres.

"Oh. Yuuri how I miss having you in my arms"

Phichit says dramatically while rubbing his cheeks on the other's a little chubbier ones. Yuuri giggles as he wraps his hands around Phichit's torso.

"It's only a day, but I really did miss you too"

Yuuri sighs tightening the hug. He really do love Phichit, he's like his soulmate, but more in a platonic way. Yuuri won't survive a day without him.

"It must be nice being the celebrity, having an omega willingly spread his slutty legs for you. Maybe next time, you can share your whore to us?"

The bright aura in the room shift as easy as blinking. Phichit's normally happy face turns into a deep frown. A group of 3 alphas and 2 betas are nondiscreetly talking with each other while looking at the duo in mocking and some are looking lustfuly at the omega.

Since there omega are rare, there're only 4 omega studying in the school and 1 of them is Yuuri Katsuki. The other 2 are teachers who already have their significant ones and the other student a female one has already an alpha boyfriend, who is the captain of the soccer team so whoever mess with her can say goodbye to the world already. So, Yuuri has no other choice but to be the targeted one.

Phichit growls or more likely growls since he's a beta, and growling is more for an alpha characteristic. He clenches his hand, not really liking how these damn idiots are talking to his friend like Yuuri is a piece of meat.

"Don't talk to him like that. He's not a slut! Take that back! You don't have the privilege to say that to him or to anyone else"

Phichit growls at the 5 boys, but the boys are not even slightly intimidated by him. Of course, there are 5 of them and he's just 1.

"You know beta boy, that's not what growling is. Don't try to be an alpha for your slut, he'll still gladly take your dick even without knot"

The other 4 boys laugh loudly. The other students looks down to their desk, not really wanting to interfere or be the subject of the bullies. Yuuri's face is red from shame being talked to like a slut, maybe he is. With how he masturbated to Viktor last night, how he wants Viktor to abused his man pussy, maybe he really is. He didn't know that he started shaking and Phichit immediately senses it and wraps Yuuri in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to stop whatever bad thoughts Yuuri is definitely thinking.

"Awe, aren't you two sweet?"

It is the beta's turn now, eyes looking at Phichit with hatred. Phichit wants to go at them, to just punch them hard he doesn't care whether they beat him up in the process, he just need to punch them for making Yuuri cry. But, he's glad or more likely that their teacher comes in. The tension lifted and the students scram to their seats while Phichit leads Yuuri to his seat. Their alpha teacher just stare at the crying and trembling omega with indifferent before he resume the class.

Phichit knows that a lot of Alpha doesn't care about omegas, that they think they are the centre of the world because they are superior, but without the kindness and loving nature of omegas the world will crumble, there will be nonstop war, the war the reason there are a rarity of omega today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm kinda in a rush since I still haven't prepare(myself included) hahahaha. So hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> Love you all!


	9. NOT AN UPDATE!!!!!

SOOOOOOO as you can see this is not an update! :( ik, some of you are waiting for my update but, the year is ending and classes is about to start and I've been a lazy procrastinating shit lately and I still haven't done my christmas homework. It sucks much. I learned that college life is really not a joke!!! Damn! 

Sooooo I'm really sorry, I'll get back to you as soon as I finished it so bye for now....

  


  


  


Advance Happy New Year everyone!!!!

Love you all


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I got tired of doing my assignment and I was thinking maybe writing a little will rest my mind for a bit, but instead wrote this whole chapter soooooooo here you go!!! 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!!!! Hope you have a good year to come!!!! :D 
> 
> Love lots

Yuuri can't wait for the school to end that day, his day didn't start very nicely to him, he still felt bad for Phichit since he's ended up being bullied because he's a friend of him. Yuuri added more to the list of why he hated himself.

Yuuri is glad that the bell for lunch rings. At least he could see his new friends. Yuuri stops from arranging his things. Should he really keeps on seeing them? He doesn't want them to be part of his small group of being bullied, though he know that no one will dare bully the mysterious and quiet Otabek. Not that he's also an alpha, but because he's a black belt in martial arts. Yuri proudly shared to him yesterday how Otabek had to kick the hell of this alpha who thought Yuri was an omega and well be a dick of an alpha. And since then, rumors quickly spread through the school (he didn't know how he did not hear about it) how a 12-year old beaten up a 11th grader all by himself. That as well crosses Yuri from being bullied since both of them are inseparable. And whoever mess up with Yuri will feel the wrath of Otabek.

But then, Yuri said that they were friends, even though they try to bully them and Yuuri wants to believe them, he wants to believe that he could make more friends even though he doesn't deserve them.

"Let's have lunch, Yuuriii~"

Phichit says in a sing song voice as he pats Yuuri's back. Yuuri looks up at Phichit before nodding his head and standing up to put on his bag and the duo heads toward the cafeteria.

Yuuri looks around looking for a certain blonde and noirette, he frowns when all he saw is Otabek sitting in a table all alone. Yuuri head towards Otabek.

Otabek at first glance look so intimidating, like there is no chance in being friends with him. He still doesn't know what his true self is since they don't know much about each other, for pete's sake they just know each other yesterday.

"Good... morning"

He greets with uncertainty. Otabek looks up to see Yuuri fidgeting slightly and an overeager boy behind Yuuri before saying his small good morning back. Phichit is literally jumping in his feet from excitement. The infamous Otabek is in front of him. He can't do this. He just can't so what he did was jumps in front of Yuuri and totally exploding at Otabek.

"Ohmaygawd! You'rereallyOtabekI'mPhichit! NicetoFINALLYmeetyou! You'relikeoneofthemostawesomeandcoolpersonhereandyou'rewhat--13?"

Phichit in his excitement says this in one breath. Otabek furrows his eyebrows as he stares at the loud guy then to Yuuri who is blushing red maybe from the embarrassment of how energetic his friend is. Otabek didn't reply but instead just nods his head in acknowledgement before returning his gaze to Yuuri.

"If you are looking for Yura he's having his rut"

He said simply without even blushing. Having rut or heat begins to associate embarrassing to the people having it and talking about it. That is why people don't often talk about outside the family, or the public.

Yuuri blushes deeply as he heard that his new friend is having his rut. Wait, Yuri has not yet presented yesterday and now, he is having his rut. Yuri has presented Alpha! And because of that he got scared. Yes he is scared. He is scared how the Yuri that became his friend yesterday might not be his friend a week later.

It is common to everyone that when presenting your attitude, personality, hobbies almost everything changes though not drastically that you changes into a different person. If you are a coolheaded person before you presented, and if you presented as an alpha something changes as your body changes. The body of an alpha is very lean, or muscly it depends to how you maintain your body to. And if you are an omega you will most likely be petite and small and when you are a beta it is most likely you'll have the body of an alpha or an omega or in between. And as for alphas, they will most likely have a temperament attitude, they easily get irritated or a very mighty, proud person, dominant etc. While omegas are more compassionate, weak, submissive and are good natured in general. While betas are more on the laidback ones, they have the right set of mind to never gives in to their craves. Since they neither go on a rut nor they go on a heat. Where an alpha all thinks about when having their rut is to knot, breed and their omega, while omegas what none other than their alphas and to be knot and bred, their sexual desire surpasses their logical thinking.

"He will not change, he's not someone like that"

Otabek senses how Yuuri is getting anxious and so he tried to reassure him. Well, that is true. He was raised in an open-minded environment. Though Viktor is an idiot like that, he's a very open minded person. And Grandpa Nikolai is a very nice alpha. He doesn't talk bad about anyone because all he wants and do is to take care of his family.

Yuuri stares at Otabek at his statement before nodding his head. He trust Yuri. He and Phichit took a seat on the table before the trio had their lunch. It was mostly Phichit who is talking. It is mostly asking about Otabek, or Phichit talking about himself or some random things where Otabek will sometimes reply to him or just nods his head while Yuuri will sometimes joins the conversation before shutting him down and thinking about many things but the top is can he visit Yuri? Fortunately, the answer is no and he knows how alpha gets violent when in rut especially when there's omega nearby. Their instinct is, if the omega is not yet mated, doesn't have biting mark, nor does they smell their partner they can just force them to submit to them and have force mating.

Otabek hops in his mother's car sitting on the front passenger seat before leaning his head on his hand, elbow on the windowsill while thinking very deeply, before noticing how their route is not to their home but to the very best friend of him.

Aisha pulls over in front of Viktor's house before leaving the car and heads to the house where Viktor waited for them on the door.

"Aisha"

Viktor calls before the silver haired alpha engulfing the smaller alpha to his arms.

"Viktor! So how was Yuri? Yuri already presented as an alpha, right? Always knew that the kid is gonna be an alpha"

Aisha bombarded Viktor in the embrace, Otabek stopping behind them. Viktor leads them inside before resting on the living room. The mother and son is seated on the long couch Viktor on the other couch a smaller one perpendicular to the long couch while Kathrine comes from the kitchen with 2 tea and a box juice with 2 slices of cakes on a tray.

"So, what brings you two here?"

Viktor starts as Kathrine places the tray on the coffee table on the center. Viktor thanks Kathrine and the beta bows her head, before standing up and leaving the trio alone but before glancing at the noirette alpha with confusion and malicious intent. Aisha sees this but chooses to ignore as she looks at Viktor and answers.

"Of course we miss you~"

She giggles earning Viktor a raised eyebrow not really believing the lady in front of him.

"Okay, okay. Geez Vitya"

Aisha rolls her eyes.

"I come here to discuss well, "that" since Yuri already presented and as we all already predicted, an alpha I think it's time to talk about the marriage"

Otabek raises his eyebrow at her mother. Marriage? Yuri is going to marry? He's still young for pete's sake. But the more important question is who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo how was iiit???? Comment them down there!!!! 
> 
> Ohhhh~ noooow we're talking about marriage! Yuri with who? Who will it be! Anyone has a guess???Hahaha


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's new year, but I just have the urge to keep writing! Haahahah. So here's the next chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Otabek doesn't know how can his mother and Viktor talk about marriage while Yuri is having his rut just upstairs.

"Aylin's daughter Ayaru is a beta, Viktor. I know both Aylin and Ayaru will love Yuri. He's such a sweetheart"

Aisha stated. Viktor is really having a hard time, he wanted to make this right. Viktor knows that this is unfair for Yuri, but it was between his father and Aisha's father that their grandchildren are to be wed.

Aylin is Aisha's sister. Their father is an oil tycoon the only alpha in the family. His wife, an omega has 3 children with him, the first being Alen an omega, the 2nd being Aylin a beta then Aisha an alpha. His father is a traditionalist alpha, the reason why he loves Otabek and Aisha so much, the 2nd and 3rd alphas in the family. Though, he wanted Otabek to be the successor when Aisha already declined his father's request but also because Aisha is the youngest and her two other sibling are against it, thinking that it is unfair for his other grandchildren and having a favoritism since Otabek is an alpha. Not wanting Otabek to be in the middle of the family feud, Aisha declines Otabek being the successor of their family's company.

Though she loves his father so much, she hated to be in that family. After their mother died everything becomes chaos. Her 2 siblings want none other than money of their father who is already getting older and older. They never really understand how an alpha like herself is not as greedy and superior like his other siblings.

Viktor sighs once again. Aisha just looks at his friend, she doesn't really want this, but his siblings keeps badgering her about having to strengthen their partnership with Nikiforov enterprise when Viktor's company almost got bankrupt Aisha's father was the one who helped them rise and now it is their time to help them from being bankrupt because of his other siblings who are halfassed management.

"Alen has an omega child Viktor, Sofia. I don't want to sound like my siblings but, Sofia will more likely have children with Yuri if they end up together"

Viktor nods his head. Well, he wanted to have grandchildren and Nikiforov is a family with alpha boodline. Also a reason why they wanted Yuri to marry one of their children.

"Alright then. Though, I still need to speak with Alen about this and see his daughter"

"Of course"

Aisha smiles before hugging Viktor.

"I'm sorry about this Viktor"

Viktor shakes his head.

"If Otabek would have been an omega or a beta. I would willingly agree to it, I'm sure Yuri will too"

Aisha giggles.

"I bet they will"

Meanwhile upstairs, Yuri is panting hard, he just cum once again, with the thought of his friend Otabek in his mind. He doesn't know why in his rut instead of omegas (like his new friend Yuuri) or other betas he gets off with Otabek an alpha like him.

He know, his like to Otabek is not just the simple like between friends, or brothers or even how he like his Papochka or his Deda. He knows he like Otabek much more than that but he doesn't know what kind of like is that.

It hurts, his heart hurts really badly he wants Otabek beside him right now. He wants Otabek to help him ease this pain. He wants Otabek to help him through his rut, but he can't. He's a friend. Everyday since the day he notice his feelings towards the other boy he keeps telling himself that he's just a friend. But maybe with a miracle he might not be an alpha then he could be with Otabek. But now, he's an alpha and Otabek is one two. The more reason he needs to bury this feelings. Alpha to alpha is a very taboo topic. Being an alpha is to take in charge but to be submissive like an omega or a beta to other alphas. This should not ever happen.

But how can he forget your first love? Yuri could do nothing but cry until another wave of rut as he pumps his length in a fast pace groaning, and moaning Otabek's name.

Can you forget your soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, to those who think that it was Otabek. It is not :(
> 
> Also a little family background with Otabek's and Aisha's family.
> 
> I dondon't know how this goes but hope you liked it!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

It has already been a week, and Yuri has had enough of his rut, thank god it has already finished.

Yuri grumpily and tiredly comes downstairs to see Viktor already having his breakfast and so is Makkachin. Yuri sits down before Kathrine places his breakfast in front of the young master and proceeds to leave the two. Viktor stares at his son like he's thinking something before beaming like he's the younger one of the two.

"So~ how's my little Alpha?"

Viktor bounces on his seat, leaning forward. Yuri groans rolling his eyes, not really in the mood for this.

"Sucks"

Viktor laughs

"That would absolutely be a lot better if you have an "omega" there to help you"

Viktor winks at his son who looks at him incredulously. Why does his dad keeps on embarrassing him! Who just laughs at him in return. The duo proceeds to eat their breakfast with Viktor bugging the mind out of Yuri while asking him the most ridiculous things ever, omega this omega that. The hell's that supposed to be?

....

"I'll pick you up later, okay? "

Viktor reminds Yuri as the young boy. Both are already outside the car as Viktor sees his son leave him to the building. After having one more glance Viktor turns around to go enter the car and heads to the ice rink, since he's once again late for practice. Yakov's definetly gonna have his ass this time before a soft voice emerges from behind him.

"Good Morning Mr. Nikiforov"

Viktor couldn't help the excitement spread through his body as he saw the most beautiful being in front of him. Yuuri Katsuki.

"Could this day be more better?"

Viktor suddenly asks as he stares at the younger boy who is blushing as he looks at him.

"Good Morning to you too, Yuuri"

Viktor says his greetings in a husky voice making Yuuri tremble from that sexy voice. Time stops whenever the two look at each other, as if they got sucked into their own world doing nothing, just admiring one another.

Yuuri's heart throb fast especially when when Viktor leans down on him face getting closer hand on the side of his face, he don't know what to do so he just closes his eyes as he leans forward, that's when he feels something wiping his cheek. He opens his eyes then blinks.

"You got some dirt on your cheek Yuuri"

Yuuri couldn't help but blush bright red. He just made himself look like a creep.

"Th-thank you"

Yuuri could only say to ease the awkwardness that happened.

"So, uhm... Is Yuri already okay?"

Yuuri fidgets as he play with his thumbs. Yuuri doesn't know why Viktor keeps on staring at him. Maybe he finds him someone with crazy face. Is he that ugly that Viktor is mesmerized at how ugly he is? Maybe yes.

"Oh, he's already fine. In fact he can go to school already and he has already gone to"

Yuuri nods

"Also, I'll be going to pick him up later. So, if you would like I could drive you home. You can also come and play at ours. Otabek will also be there"

Viktor encourages. Oh, how he would like for the boy to say yes. His house having smell like him would be fantastic, but having his smell on his room and bed would be the best. Calm down Viktor. 1st of all the kid's a minor. 2nd he still haven't even agreed to it. 3rd he doesn't even know if Yuuri would want to have him.

Yuuri is conflicted. He do want to go to Viktor's and his parents won't be mad if he just asks but IT IS Viktor's house. His alpha's house. A house where Viktor's smell everywhere. He's scared that he'll make a fool of himself again. Oh how he wants to smells his room, the bed where he sleeps and I bet have his rut. Oh how he wants to. But it will be embarrassing.

"Uhm. I.. I'm not sure Mr. Nikiforov. It's just wouldn't I be a bother?"

Yuuri asks nervously, actually more of being shy to have it simple.

"Please, stop with the last name. Just call me Viktor. Just like how Otabek calls me. Also yoh wouldn't be a bother. I was the one to invite you"

Yuuri blushes before waving his hands now at Viktor. He just couldn't call him by his first name. 1st it will be totally embarrassing. 2nd he wouldn't take it and for sure it will be the death of him.

"Please? Yuuri?"

Viktor pleas eyes looking like a puppy who need attention from their masters.

"If you insist Mr.. I mean Viktor"

Yuuri blushes more before nodding his head and running away from embarrassment.

Darn it. Why is he such a cutie! Does he still have a time to masturbate before going to the ice rink? He couldn't just go to the rink to have a massive boner, but he's beyond late. Yakov must probably bitching around Chriss, Georgi and Mila. Viktor throws his phone to the other seat before starting his car and heading off.

6 missed call from Yakov


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedbacks! Really, really appreciate it! So how was your new year so far? 
> 
> Soooo, here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment what you think!

Yuri and Otabek are waiting for Yuuri and Phichit in the cafeteria. It was a huge shock for some alpha that Yuri presented as an alpha, they think that he should be an omega, an omega who will willingly drop on the floor and let them shove their fatty juicy dick in his aching man pussy and knot him full of their babies. And the rest(who are not fans of Otabek) are eager to have that beautiful boy under their skirt or pants.

"So, how is your first rut Yura?"

Otabek asks curiously. His first rut was really agonizing. Wanting to stick his cock inside someone, someone blonde who still hasn't presented and pretty much a little kid then. Oh how he felt that time.

Yuri couldn't do anything but blush as the memories of his moaning Otabek's name and thinking the fleshlight as the noirette floods in his mind. Nononono.

"I-It was fine, but kinda suck and hurts a lot"

Is all Yuri could say before his eyes widens, he could smell something he doesn't know what it is but it smells like garden, newly baked pastries. It smells like home.

"Hey guys"

Yuuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont. Yuri looks at Yuuri confusedly. It really does comes from him. Not from the boy he's with, who is a Beta like the smell of mostly his classmates.

"Yura"

Otabek says a little sternly, making Yuri back to his senses.

"What...?"

Yuri didn't know what happened. It was the very first omega smell he had smell after his rut. And it smells amazing.

Yuuri looks at Yuri in concern his eyes turning a shade of red, that only turns when an alpha is anger or because of lust. He couldn't be lusting for him, he already has Otabek, right? So he must be mad at him. But why?

"Hey, there Tiger. Watch your dick out. His ass is already reserved for someone"

Phichit intervenes earning a look from the trio. What? Phichit shrugs his shoulder. As he resumes his eating.

"What just telling the truth and besides you look at him like you're just gonna shove him down the table and fuck him hard"

Phichit says, like it is the obvious thing that would've happened. Yuuri blushes hard, whole face red as a tomato down to his neck, while Yuri looks at him incredulously and Otabek looks at him sternly, a bit darker than he's used to.

"Uhm... I saw Viktor earlier... and he asked me if I would like to come play with you guys in your home"

Yuuri says shifting his eyes everywhere except from Yuri's and Otabeks.

"I could just decline if, if you guys don't want me to come. It's your time together after Yuri's... uhm... r--"

"Rut Yuuri, it is called rut"

Phichit giggles at his embarrassed friend. Oh how cute is he. No wonder alphas come chasing his ass. Though, he there to save his precious ass.

Yuuri blushes more hands covering his face already.

"What he said"

Yuri suppresses a laugh but failed. His alpha inside calm already his eyes turning back to its original color that Otabek really loves. Otabek has also lowered his guard.

"That's ridiculous Yuuri! You're our friend, remember? You're welcome anytime! You can also bring your friend, Phichit!"

No one has to ask who the guy is since he's a really popular kid in school in terms of social media.

"That's great, right Yuuri? I will get to see Viktor too!"

Phichit exclaims as he engulfed Yuuri in a hug. Yuri and Otabek shared a look before looking at Phichit. Viktor? His Father? Phichit realizing what he had said grins widely at them. Arm around Yuuri's shoulder as he pulls him closer.

"This little guy here is a massive fan of Viktor! He's like have tons and tons of Poster of Viktor in his room. Has watched all Viktor's competition. He has a massive cru--mnfgh"

Yuuri covers his friends mouth with his hands. If his face is already red it becomes more redder if it's possible. Ohmygod Phichit! They'll think he's one of the crazy fans. They might not want to be his friends anymore.

Yuri stares in shock. Blink. Another blink. Before laughing hard. The neighboring table looking at them with curiosity some with disgust as they are pretty much making noise to disrupt their peace and quiet lunch.

"That's really funny! Even though, I'm his son and to quote here "Also a fan" (don't ever tell him that!) I don't put posters in my room and don't watch every single competition of him"

Otabek raises his eyebrow

"Don't watch every single competition"

Otabek repeats making Yuri roll his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I did. But I don't put posters of him in my room. And I'd rather have the poster than the real human itself!"

Of course Yuri doesn't mean that, but he's already in the phase where kids are already in denial that they hate their parents and hates it when they're treating them like children.

Yuuri feels like crying. They're thinking of how weird he is! They think he is crazy for putting up Viktor's poster in his room.

"Well it doesn't matter if you put posters or not. It's your own decision and your happiness and that's what matters"

Otabek stated before a thumbs up from the disabled Phichit(who can barely breathe and can't talk since Yuuri's hands are still pushed to cover his mouth and earning a nod from Yuri. Yuuri's eyes glisten before smiling at the trio, and pulling his hands away from his poor little friend who inhales a big breath.

...

The bell signaling the end of school rings loudly. The some of the kids running happily away from school. Meanwhile, the four boys are walking towards the gate when they were stopped by a girl hands on her chest as she looks back to look at her friends who are smiling at her waving her to go on.

"Uhm... Hi Otabek... uhm. Can I, can I talk to you alone? please?"

The girl, the other omega student in the class is in front of them asking to talk to Otabek? Yuri frowns. What does she wants. Phichit listening intently. This should be good. The girl already has a boyfriend. So why asking Otabek all flustered? Hmm~ interesting indeed. Yuuri just looks scared as a lot of students stop to look at them so he push himself to Phichit who gladly pulls the omega towards him.

"Sure"

Otabek said uncaring. He just wants to finish this and go home. The other kids are also a bother looking at them as if they're for a show. The girl's face lights up before flashing Otabek the sweetest smile and Otabek following her away from th people.

Yuri thought that omegas should smell wonderful, should smell like how Yuuri is supposed to smell. Like the prof he had just, she smells nice too not as good as Yuuri but nice. But her? She doesn't smell nice. She smells sweet, too sweet for her liking and he's sure for Otabek as well. Yuri glare at where the two disappears from. Eyes already turning red.

Phichit looks at where Otabek and the omega girl disappears from then his eyes shift to Yuri who is oozing anger. Really, really fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? Hahaha someone's jealous!!! And oh my gawd Phichit! Hahahaha
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 13

"What's taking them so long"

Yuri grumbles as they waited for Otabek and the girl. Phichit rolls his eyes for the nth time.

"It's only been 5 minutes. Are you just jealous or what?"

Phichit shrug, glancing at Yuri's side while discreetly smirking. Yuri whipping his head so fast that he could see stars but he's too focused on what Phichit has just said.

"W-what! No I am not! The fuck! Why would I be jealous? I am not! Fuck you"

Yuri stated but more like rumbles, his face turning the shade of red. No he is not jealous. He should not be jealous, even though he like Otabek in that way he should not be, because nothing will come up to it. Otabek doesn't like him like that, and if ever he did, the world will look at them like they are some freaks of nature and worse they'll separate them for good.

Phichit furrows his brows as he looked at Yuri who becomes silent. He is about to retort when someone beats him into.

"Hey guys. Sorry for being late. I had a matter to tend to"

"Such as? Kissing the hell out of her?"

Phichit joked earning a glare from Yuri

"Something like that"

Otabek adds making Yuri's eyes widen mixed emotion flowing in his eyes. Otabek now felt bad, it was just a joke and Phichit gets it but unfortunately Yuri doesn't.

"That was a joke Yuri. She confessed to me, I flatly rejected her"

Otabek reasons.

"Then why did it take for 5 minutes or so there? If all you did was reject her?"

Yuri reasons voice filled with jealousy. Otabek sighs before wrapping his arms around Yuri, not really caring if a lot of people are looking at them, more or less forgot that there are other people around them.

"She started to cry and I don't have the guts to just let him be. I'm still an alpha you know"

It is true, when an omega in distress is nearby alphas lover or not, acquaintance or not, family or not their alpha crumbles as their inner alpha wants nothing but to comfort and make the pain go away from the distressed omega.

"And besides, if ever I will confess to someone. You will know first, even before them"

Otabek assures the younger boy. Yuri snuggles at the hug before pulling away a smile on his face but blush is taking it away.

"There are people watching us you know"

Yuri states a bit disappointed at how their little intimate gesture has to end.

"Let them be"

Was all Otabek said before winking at him and started walking towards the gate of their school. Phichit grins widely following Otabek but before murmuring something to Yuri that makes the already blushing boy to blush even more and Yuuri following behind Phichit.

Damn you Otabek. Is all Yuri could think before following the trio.

...

Viktor is patiently waiting in his car outside. He had a good scolding from Yakov for being really late. Chris had smirked at him knowingly before wrapping his arms around his friends shoulder.

"You look like someone who got to have a date with their crush"

Chris smirks, eyebrows moving up and down. Viktor in return grins widely, as he pulls away from Chris and twirling around hands on his chest.

"I got a date with the love of my life. And he's crazy cute and adorable. My little omega"

Viktor sighs dreamily making Chris' grin wider and Yakov furrowing his eyebrows at Viktor before shouting at him.

"I told you to stretch and go practice your triple axel, triple toe combination"

Yakov then looks at Georgie, the only beta in the squad who is balling his eyes out since his fiance dump him with another man, an alpha. They've been telling him that, that Anya a beta woman is a no good.

"ANYAAAAAAA~!"

Georgie cries out, skating forward in a fast pace then a loop jump. Yakov shouted at him to not be reckless, while the only girl named Mila is on the side rink flirting with another girl who is mostly like a beta. Yakov then shouted at her about not practicing and stop flirting around. Mila tends to only flirt and have one nights with them then move on to another the next day. And of course the embodiment of sex, Chris. An alpha to the core, brimming alpha pheromones that could leave an omega oozing slick just with a sniff of Chris' scent. A wink from him could make an omega or a beta pregnant.

"I need to see this little angel of yours, Viktor!"

Chris whines wrapping his arms around Viktor's shoulder from behind while leaning on the older man in the process.

"I don't want you stealing him from me"

Vikto roll his eyes. Even though he knew Chris is not someone like that, but he felt very protective of Yuuri, he doesn't know why but he doesn't want others looking at Yuuri or Yuuri looking at someone else other than him.

"He'll come to my house after school with Yuri and Otabek. You can join us if you want to"

Chris grins widely before nodding his head and pulling away from Viktor to started practicing since Yakov looks like he could kill someone or he's gonna die any second because of them.

...

And now, Viktor and Chris are patiently waiting for the Yuri and the rest to come out of the gate.

They've been there for an hour already, they were just too excited that they forgot they're an hour earlier from the end of school.

Viktor beams when he saw Otabek comes out on the gate followed by someone he doesn't know then his beloved Yuri holding the other boy's hand and lastly a red faced Yuri.

Viktot furrows his eyes as he focus his sight on HIS Yuuri and the other boys intertwined hands. Meanwhile Chris looks at the new faces, the other noirette sure looks pretty but the one he's holding hands with? That is a beauty. Chris couldn't do but lick his lips as their eyes met, the younger one couldn't do anything but smiles at him with a hint of mischievous before licking his lips back. He's just glad he joins them, this will be fun. Is what runs in both their minds.


	15. Chapter 14

Otabek and the rest who are following him heads toward the car, he already knows by heart. The same car Viktor use to drive both him and Yuri almost everywhere.

"Hey there kids"

Viktor greets with wide smile before frowning at the sight of his son, face still has a hint of blush.

"What happened Yuri? Are you sick? Are you alright?"

Viktor asks in concern where the younger boy just shakes his head before jumping in, Otabek following suit then Phichit and Yuuri behind.

"So who must these pretty boys be?"

Chris has a glint of want in his eyes making Viktor growl softly and frowns at his friend.

"They are Yuuri and Phichit. They're our friends"

Yuri explained making Chris nod and turning around from the front seat to face the two boys his hand sticking out for them. Phichit giggles before grabbing the other's hand and shaking it softly.

"I'm Christophe Giacometti. It was wonderful meeting you, beautiful"

Chris winks before placing a soft kiss on Phichit's hand. Yuri gag at him.

"That's gross you old fart"

Chris fake hurt at being called an old fart but smiles nonetheless to the slightly blushing and giggling boy.

"Of course you too, gorgeous"

Chris winks at Yuuri who blush deep red before hiding his face on his hand. Why does people who are far more attractive than him calls him cute gorgeous and such. He's getting really frustrated.

Chris turns back to facing the road when he heard the growl from Viktor. Possessive much.

"Alright, alright"

Chris mumbles before sitting straight. The car falls into silence before Phichit started.

"I just couldn't believe this day! All I wanted to see was Viktor but I get to see Chris too! Is luck on my side or what! Two of the best in one day! Oh fuck me!"

Phichit exclaims excitedly. Yuri giggling at the curse word. Chris on the other hand looks Phichit through the rearview mirror.

"I volunteer"

Viktor glance at his friend incredulously, did his friend just really said that? There are kids here! And he is a kid for pete's sake. That's sexual harassment!

Chris only shrug his shoulder, seeing that the receiver is not offended but more like liking it too. Meanwhile Yuri gag at his uncle Chris.

"Stop it you pervert"

"Is my little Yuri jealous? Don't worry I'll gladly volunteer too"

That statement earn him two growls, one from Viktor and another from Otabek.

"Woah there tigers, I'm just kidding"

Chris then decided to shut up.

"So, how was your day?"

Viktor asks to prevent the growing silence in the car. Yuri only grunt, Otabek simply said an "okay" and Phichit exclaimed how this was the bestest day of his life earning a chuckle from Chris and Viktor.

Meanwhile Yuuri choose to remain silent, the question is really not directed to him so why does he have to answer? And besides it was a pretty boring day at school.

Viktor was waiting for Yuuri's answer but when he got none he asks once again.

"How about yours, Yuuri?"

Yuuri lifts his head and meets Viktor's eyes through the mirror before shifting his gaze back to his lap.

"Well... it was fine. Thank you for asking"

Yuuri says in his soft normal voice earning a smile from Viktor.

"That's good to hear, Yuuri"

Yuuri could only nods his head. And silence came back. Chris and Phichit could only roll their eyes.

"You're so awkward"

Both had said to their respective friends. They need to do something to stop this awkwardness. And both hide their smirk unbeknownst to the others and to each other.

...

"Come let's play!"

Yuri calls as he run inside the house, tossing his bag aside landing on the couch shoes flying as he kick them off. Otabek picking the shoes off and placing them on the shoerack. Viktor sighs shaking his head slowly.

"Yuri, you won't get to play if you don't behave and clean your things first."

"But, daaaad---"

"No buts young man"

He said sternly making Yuuri look at this Viktor, heart thumping faster at the domineering father. Yuri grumbles but picks up his back and stomp to go upstairs to put his bag and to change clothes. Otabek following suit.

"Sorry about that, you too"

Phichit and Yuuri shakes their heads before entering. Yuuri taking off his shoes and picking them up to put on the shoerack when Viktor asks hin what he is doing.

"O-oh! I'm sorry. Well, we always do this in the house and... it's mostly a tradition and...And I thought... I'm sorry"

Yuuri blushes before panicking what to do. Viktor only shakes his head before smiling at Yuuri.

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

Phichit and Yuuri takes a seat on the big couch while Viktor went to the kitchen to bring out food since Kathrine has already gone home, since she is not really feeling that well.

"So, you're a fan too. Do you ice skate too?"

Chris asks Phichit who is beside him. Phichit nods his head grinning widely.

"I do, and so is Yuuri. In fact he's really good at it, it's his passion. It's more of a hobby for me. My passion is taking pictures"

Phichit stated making Yuuri blush. He's really not that good in ice skating. Chris smiles at that.

"That would be great. Viktor would like to see you skate if he ever knew that you are good at it"

Yuuri blushes more before hiding his face on his hands. Phichit grinning widely at his friend. That would be one step to being closer.

"He wouldn't! And besides I'll only make a fool of myself!"

Yuuri stated

When suddenly Viktor came into view. Tray of foods and drinks on hand.

"I would too. And you won't I guarantee it"

Yuuri jerks up when he heard Viktor's voice.

"H-how would you know? You still haven't seen me skate"

Viktor only grins as he placed the tray down.

"You just look like it, and beside Phichit would never lie about it, right Phichit?"

Phichit shakes his head 'no' while smiling at Yuuri. Viktor sit beside Yuuri as he gave him a glass of juice which he takes it with a bow and a thank you.

"Sooo, tell me about your hobby"

Chris asks Phichit handing him a glass of juice. Phichit stares at him as he take the glass from the older man finger touching Chris in the process, finger grazing his skin. Chris swallow the forming saliva in his mouth.

"Thanks"

Phichit mumbles as he licks his upper lip and slowly places his wet lips on the tip of straw before sucking in the liquid. Chris smirk before his hand wanders around to find the younger boy's knee placing it there.

Meanwhile Viktor and Yuuri has been talking about ice skating nonstop that they had forgotten about their other friends sitting beside them, when they change the topic to Makkachin who runs toward them jumping on Viktor's lap. The dog positioned himself on his master's lap comfortably before his head snap to the other human beside his master. That's not his other master Yuri. Though, he's almost as small as him nor is he Otabek, his smaller master's friend. So who is he?

Viktor smile at Makkachin ruffling his fur.

"Makkachin, this is Yuuri. A dear friend of Yuri and Me. So be nice to him okay?"

Viktor stated making Yuuri blush before smiling shyly at Makkachin.

"Hello Makkachin. I'm Yuuri nice meeting you"

Yuuri said. Ohhh how he love to ruffle his fur too! Sensing it, Viktor ushees Yuuri to pet the dog who is barking happily at Yuuri, wanting to be pet by the younger boy.

Yuuri's face lights up before petting the dog, he squeel before planting his face on the fluffly fur of Makkachin. Viktor smiles at the gesture but blush creeps on his cheek as dirty thought rushes in his mind. Yuuri is bending down his face if Makkachin is not there is most likely super close to his crotch. Ohhh how Viktor for the 1st time wanted Makkachin to leave his lap(I'm sorry Makkachin). Yuuri is rubbing his cheek on the dog's fur giggling softly as Makkachin licks the boy in the face when the dog lays in his back and Yuuri is rubbing Makkachin's tummy. Never could Viktor imagine himself being jealous of a dog, and Makkachin to boot!

Chris pulls his hand from squeezing the giggling Phichit's knee and Viktor pushing Yuuri up from his lap(I mean from Makkachin's tummy) when they heard and saw Yuri and Otabek come down the stairs.

"I'm finished cleaning my things dad! Can we play now?"

Yuri blinks at the blushing adults. Before Phichit place his glass of juice on the table and Yuuri standing up making Makkaching leave Viktor's lap to follow the young omega. Yuuri, Phichit, Yuri and Otabek heads toward Yuri's bedroom leaving the two adults who looked like they were caught doing somethingg illegal.

"Ughh! This is bad"

The two groans as they stands up Viktor heading to his bedroom and Chris heading to the bathroom. This is definetly bad.


	16. Chapter 15

After the four friends played mario kart and Tekken 6 they head downstairs. It's already dark outside, they of course call their parents first(Yuuri and Phichit since, it's a common that Otabek had his dinner in the Nikiforov before Aisha or his husband come pick Otabek up) that they're going to be late home and they'll be having their dinner in the Nikiforov's courtesy of Viktor but of course Viktor is going to drive them home. After the meal, the four children decided to watch one more movie before heading home.

So there they are Viktor, Yuuri and Chris are seated on the long couch while Otabek, Phichit and Yuri are seated on the floor while eating pizza. Yes, they are still eating after a meal, Viktor and Chris doesn't know how these kids have the stomach of a grown man. They're chowing the pizza like they just haven't had dinner. At the middle of the movie, Viktor stands up to get the kids something to drink but Yuuri offered his help.

The duo gets their drinks a tray on Viktor's consist of 4 glasses while Yuuri's consist of 2. Viktor has already place his tray on the coffee table, while Yuuri is slowly walking concentrating on the glasses as to not spill the juice. Phichit looks at Yuuri where Viktor is offering his help, and Yuuri declining telling him he can do it. Phichit suddenly stands up and yelp behind Yuuri who got startled and pour the glasses on him and Viktor.

Everyone looks at the startled wet omega and alpha. Before Phichit bombarded Yuuri with apology that he didn't mean to startle the poor boy. He thought someone grabbed him on the feet and got startled, but it was only Makkachin sleeping and touched him as the dog turned in his sleep.

Yuuri shakes his head but a little disappointed at himself, that he couldn't get a simple job done, and that he ruined Viktot's he knew expensive shirt.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Niki,-- Viktor! I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I ruined your "

Yuuri bows his head, already teary-eyed. Viktor shakes his head as he smile at the younger boy.

"Don't worry about it, it was all a coincidence. Let us get you change or you might get sick"

Viktor simply say as he lead Yuuri upstairs telling the rest to just return to watching the movie and they'll be back shortly.

...

Viktor leads Yuuri to Yuri's room rummaging for something in Yuuri's size and when he saw one he pick it out from the dresser and hands it to Yuuri. Yuuri unbuttons his school uniform too occupied to get out from the sticky shirt that he didn't notice Viktor's eyes getting wider at the creamy and skin of the young boy.

Viktor looks away, feeling heat rise up from his cheeks. After Yuuri changed clothes, Viktor and Yuuri heads out. He told Yuuri that he can already head downstairs to join the others. But Yuuri shakes his head and told Viktor that he could wait for him, and that he really is sorry for what happened to his shirt. Viktor only laughs telling the younger boy to stop blaming himself and that the stain can be removed by washing it.

Inside Yuuri take his seat on the bed as Viktor rummage for a shirt, Yuuri looks around his room is much more bigger than Yuri, where Yuri's room is already really big, but Viktor's room unlike Yuri's looks really empty, except from a massive walk in cabinet, a huge king sized bed and a big flat screen tv on the wall parallel to his bed and he assume as Makkachin's bed and 2 small nightstand on either side of his bed and that's all there is.

Yuuri is too occupied in looking at Viktor's room that he didn't notice that Viktor has already undress his shirt and when Yuuri whip his head towards Viktor his face immediately turned the shade of red. Oh my god. Viktor is there topless. His skin so smooth and white. His back is really sexy and slim and when he turns around, broad chest down to the lines of his 6 packs. Yuuri could only do nothing but swallow the vile in his throat. His heart fasten more when Viktor's eyes meets his.

Viktot had really forgot that Yuuri is in his room that he started undressing his shirt and only realize that he is there when the meet eye to eye. Yuuri is a blushing mess right now, but eyes still too focused on the other's. Viktor smirk as he slowly walk towards the bed. His alpha is becoming hyped about a nearby omega. A flustered one to boot.

Yuuri shifts his gaze away from his friend's father. Oh how he wanted to just stands up run away from the hot dad in front of him. Viktor stops a few meters away, towering the flustered and defenseless omega. Oh how cute he looks. Viktor mused and leans down face a few inches away from Yuuri.

"You seem flustered"

Viktor whispers huskily on Yuuri's ears sending the young boy shivers down his spine. Yuuri looks up at Viktor through his thick eyelashes, biting his lips in the process. Viktor grins at the action. His index finger under Yuuri's chin lifting his face up while his face closer even more, nose touching the other's. Eyes locking into each other. Breath mingling with the others. Heartbeat throbbing faster and faster. Room getting hot. And slowly, slowly face inching closer and closer until soft lips touching another soft lips.

Yuuri could only close his eyes as Viktor leads the kiss, it was soft just touching each others. His hand finding its way on Viktor's chest while Viktor slowly push Yuuri back on the mattress. Making him on top of the omega.

The soft kisses turn wild. Viktor licking Yuuri's lips asking for entrance. Not knowing what to do, Yuuri open his mouth to be intruded by Viktor's tongue, pushing inside the wet cavern. Yuuri suppresses a moan but fails. Is this what kisses suppose to feel? This feel much, much more when he practice kissing Viktor with his pillow. This is what real kiss feels like. Like electricity rushing through your veins when their lips touch. Like how his belly squirm like there are butterflies inside. Like how his body feels like a jelly. He wants more of this feeling. So he kissed back. Viktor groans as Yuuri returns the kiss. It turns passionately, Viktor's hand roaming Yuuri's lithe but chubby body while the other is cupping Yuuri's cheek. It feels like eternity and the two almost groan when a knock was heard coming right after a voice .

"Dad"


	17. Chapter 16

"Dad"

Another knock.

"What's taking you so long! The movie has already ended. And I couldn't see Yuuri in my room. Is he there?"

Yuri's muffled voice was heard from the outside. Viktor panics standing up as he pulls Yuuri with him.

Viktor looks at the flushed boy in front of him, Yuuri is still a blushing and panting mess. Oh how he wanted to kiss him more.

"Yuuri baby, I need you to go to the bathroom first and wash your face, okay?"

Yuuri could only nod his head before heading towards the bathroom legs still shaking from what happened but of course before Viktor pulls him again and capture the boy's full lips. Arm wrap around the younger's waist. Kissing him hungrily before letting go of the boy who mindlessly walk towards the bathroom.

Viktor immediately put on a shirt, before straightening up and opening the door to face with a scowling teen.

"Sorry about that Yuri"

Yuri frowns at the disheveled figure of his dad. Before his hand trails down to the bulging hard on on Viktor's pants.

"The fuck is that!"

Yuri yells incredulously as he points to the hard on.

"Did you do something to Yuuri! How could you!"

Yuri accused. Viktor shakes his head as he tries to calm down his son.

"Look, I didn't do anything to Yuuri, okay? He's just using the bathroom, he's afraid to be alone in your room, so I just told him he could change in my room"

Viktor tries to reason his son who looks at him in sceptical. That's when Yuuri emerges out from the bathroom, looking fresh, though blush still tinted his chubby cheeks.

"Yu..Yuri"

With his name being called, Yuri walk towards the older kid before engulfing him in a hug.

"Tell me, did Dad do something bad to you?"

Yuri whispers so that Viktor couldn't hear them in case he wanted to keep denying and pressure Yuuri to say that he actually didn't do anything. Yuuri in return looks at him confusedly. Viktor? Hurt him? Yuuri shakes his head no. Yuri sighs before smiling brightly and hugging him tighter.

"Okay then, I believe you"

Yuri said loud enough for Viktor to hear. Viktor whine as he embrace the two in his arms.

"My Yuri thinks I'm a liar, my own son thinks I'm a liar"

Yuri rolls his eyes while Yuuri giggles leaning on Viktor's embrace.

...

"Yuuri, lend me your phone"

Viktor said to Yuuri, when the two are left alone by Yuri. Yuuri tilt his head before lending him his phone and Viktor typed something fast and pulling out his phone as well and typing again before giving it back.

"I put in my number. Text me okay? Scratch that I'll call you later"

Yuuri nods his head. Looking at the name Viktor entered in. "Big Daddy" Yuuri raises an eyebrow before laugh hard.

"Big Daddy? Really?"

Viktor blushes pouting in the process before pulling Yuuri through his waist and capturing the younger's mouth once again. Lavishing the other's mouth, other hand slipping under Yuuri's shirt making the younger to moan more. Cold hands on Viktor touching the hot skin of Yuuri's torso.

"V-Viktor"

Yuuri moans as Viktor pulls Yuuri up, making him sit on his thigh. Yuuri unconsciously grinds on his thigh as Yuuri wrap his arms around Viktor's neck. Viktor's bulge grows tighter and tighter wanting to get out. No Viktor. Stop this. And fortunately he did. He pulls away eyes bloodshot with lust. Yuuri on the other hand groans from the lose of contact, eye half-lided, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Mouth agape as he pants. Face as red as a tomato. Body shaking slightly as he grind on Viktor's thigh.

"Baby, we have to stop for now. The others are waiting for us"

Viktor groans at what he just said. If he could he wanted to just leave them be and be with Yuuri and take him here. But no, he can't Yuuri is still a minor. You can't Viktor.

"Okay alpha"

Yuuri mumbles dejectedly. His omega is crying from not being full of his alpha's knot.

"Don't worry baby, we could still do it next time. And that time, for sure I'm gonna make you full. Do you like that baby?"

Yuuri nods his head as he stops his grinding and peck Viktor one last time on the lips before Viktor puts him down. Viktor fixed Yuuri's clothes and hair wiping his face with wet towel and drying it before kissing him on the forehead and ushers his to go first so that the others won't be suspicious. Yuuri nods his head before he went and meet the rest downstairs.

Viktor sighs fixing himself as well glaring at his hard on before going to the bathroom to wash his face. He looks at the mirror, his eyes still flushed with lust. He closes them and breathes for a few times before opening them and it was the original color of his eyes. He then heads down to the rest, Chris looking at him like he knows something. Yuuri is now talking with Yuri and the rest before going outside the house and all of them entering the car before Viktor drives the children to their respective home.


	18. Chapter 17

Yuuri went straight to his room and plomp himself down on the bed. Viktor and him just kiss not just any other kiss but with tongue. Yuuri stands up and run towards his bathroom and have a bath. He enter the tub before submerging down the water. He looks at himself down the clear water. Touching his face the way Viktor touches him, the other hand press on his lips before pushing it inside his mouth and playing with his tongue. He moans, he wants Viktor's mouth on his.

"Viktor"

Yuuri moans when he suddenly jerks up at the sound of his phone ringing. He looks around to look for his phone when he remembers that it was in his pants. Yuuri pick it up and blushes as the word "Big Daddy" appears on the screen and answers it.

"H-Hello"

"Hello, baby. What are you doing?"

Yuuri smiles at the petname before answering back.

"I'm having a bath. And you?"

Yuuri could hear shuffling from the other side, before Viktor groans.

"Ughh, I'd love to help you take a bath. I just got home from Phichit's. He looks alot like his mother. I don't know why, but Chris got all this formal when we met Phichit's parents"

Yuuri blushes more at his first sentence before giggling.

"Didn't you notice how Phichit and Chris got their hands all over each other? They have googly eyes when they look at each other"

"Whaaat? Seriously? I didn't even notice that!"

Viktor gape at the information. Chris got the hots for Phichit! I should've notice that! Damn.

"Yes... And also, I'd love to have bath with you too"

Yuuri says shyly, even though Viktor couldn't see Yuuri he knows that the boy is blushing right now.

"Oh, baby. How I want to make love to you"

"V-Viktor. Me too"

Viktor groans as he sit in his bed other hand unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick.

"Let's video call baby"

"B-but I'm having a bath, Viktor"

"And I have my dick out, I want to look at your sexy body"

Yuuri thinks first before nodding his head, realizing that Viktor won't see him he said a little okay. The two ends the class before a ring once again fill the bathroom and Yuuri takes a breath first before answering it, Viktor's beautiful face appears on the screen of his phone.

"Oh baby, how I miss your face"

Yuuri giggles before saying he too feels the same. Yuuri's eyes widen as Viktor span the camera to his bulging erection. Yuuri's hole clenches at the sight.

"Can you see that baby? Big Junior is like this because of you. The mere though of you can make big junior this big"

Yuuri lets out a moan as Viktor slowly glide his thumb on the head. Viktor grins as he heard his beloved moans. He slowly pumps the length, teasing himself.

"Oh, Yuuri. I could just imagine your pretty small mouth licking my cock. First you will tease lick the slit, then around my head then down to the length and suck my balls"

Viktor as he said shows Yuuri. Yuuri's hand unconsciously slide down his crotch before playing with his small dick down to his man pussy.

"V-Viktor... my mouth and man pussy is yours... I want you inside me"

Yuuri moans as he enters a digit inside letting out an airy breath. Viktor groans and frowns. He wanted to see what is happening down there.

"Yuuri baby, place your camera down, I want to see you down there too"

Yuuri nods his head before he stands up and heads to his bed of course before drying his body first. Viktor licks his lips at the show. Before Yuuri crawls on the bed and sits up and places his phone down the bed in between his thighs. Capturing the perfect view. Viktor couldn't suppress a growl of possessiveness at the view.

Yuuri's whole body is already flushed, his hand sliding down to his crotch as he plays at it for a while before his finger glides down to playfully tease his aching hole. Yuuri's body shiver.

"Viktoooor~ I want your big juicy dick inside here. Stretching me wide open"

Yuuri glances down, loving the lustful expression of Viktor.

"C-can you see? How my man pussy is aching for you Daddy? How stretch it will be when you put your big fat juicy dick inside me? Oh daddy"

Viktor pumps his length faster, harder loving the endearment but his alpha growls in frustration that he couldn't hold his omega in his arms. Yuuri stretches his hole for Viktor to see, slick already dripping down his phone and Viktor whine at how wasteful the precious slick drips down on the phone instead in his mouth.

Yuuri stops for a second like he's reaching for something before showing up with a violet big dildo in his hand. He's about to pull it inside when he heard a growl coming from Viktor so he stopped

"What's wrong daddy?"

Yuuri asks to look at Viktor his beautiful face in a frown.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea having anything inside you except me"

Yuuri "oh"ed at that before smiling and throwing the dildo aside. His omega is contented how possessive his alpha is to him. He giggles.

"How would you like me to cum daddy"

Viktor moans again at the petname. Ohh my baby

"Close your eyes baby and just let your hand roam around your body and enter you"

Yuuri follows.

"Imagine they're my hands. Imagine I'm there with you. I'm talking behind you, baby"

Yuuri moans. Viktor nods his erection getting bigger and precum has already started to flow.

"I'm inserting my finger's now baby"

Viktor instructed as Yuuri's finger enters Yuuri's gaping man pussy.

"Can you feel it? I'm inserting another one and another one"

And Yuuri did.

"Im scissoring you now baby stretching your man pussy, pushing and pulling my fingers inside you. You like that right?"

Yuuri moans louder, panting harder in the process as his finger push in and pulls out inside him.

"Yes. Daddy. I love how your fingers are inside me, taking my hole like they belong there"

Viktor groans.

"That's right baby. Now I'm pushing in and pulling it out more harder and faster"

Yuuri moans louder as his body shiver as he hits his prostate.

"That's right baby, that's your prostate baby. I'm hitting it again and again, abusing it"

"Ahhnn. N-no more..t-too much, daddy. I'm nearing daddy"

Slicks dripping more an more as his hands work in and out his man pussy. Viktor's knot is already growing.

"Yes baby, let it all come"

Yuuri's eyes widen his mouth agape as he let out a voiceless moan his head push back while his body jerks up as he comes with his omega dick and man pussy.

Viktor after more pumps and a loud groan knotting as he pumps come after come. Viktor plomps down phone still on one hand. While Yuuri pulls out his hand as he lays down on his bed panting hard, still shivering from the sensation. He grab his phone frowning at the slick before wiping it on his bed and looking at Viktor's face.

"Did you like that baby?"

Yuuri nods his head.

"I do daddy. It's the best"

"That's not yet the best baby. I'll make you feel how the best sex feels"

Yuuri grins humming contentedly as his eyes slowly shutting down.

"Good night, baby"

"Good night, daddy... love you"

Yuuri falls into a dreamless sleep, as Viktor's eyes widen before smiling softly, genuinely as he stare at the sleeping face of his lover.

"I love you too baby"


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the last chapter is a bit steamy, and Viktuuri finally got a go. Their sexy time will happen soon! But to those who are asking for OtaYuri, that'll be a for a lot of chapters more. And to Chris and Phichit? (Someone please b kind and tell me their shipname!) that'll be sooner! :D

"I love you too baby"

Viktor blinks as the words slip out from his mouth. Did he just said that? Is he really in love with Yuuri? Yes, he knew that he physically and sexually like the omega but emotionally?

Viktor once again look at the sleeping boy before ending the call and locking his phone before tossing it aside. He lays down on his bed, knot still present as he pump the come out slowly. After an hour or so, the knot deflate and he stands up and walk towards the bathroom to clean up. After he had cleaned and dress up into his pajamas he decided to check on Yuri who is already asleep and Chris who decided to have a sleepover.

Viktor as he walks downstairs saw Chris watching something in the tv drinking something, he presume as wine. Viktor heads to where Chris is and take a seat next to the blonde.

"Mind if I have some?"

Viktor asks as Chris smile and hands him the wine glass. Viktor stare at the red liquid first before drinking it empty. Chris raises a brow at his companion.

"Something happened?"

He asks. Viktor place the glass on the coffee table before leaning on the couch as he close his eyes.

"Nothing, just thinking about something"

Chris hums, grabbing the wine glass and pouring some wine to it.

"About the lucky omega who won Viktor Nikiforov's attention?"

Chris stated glancing at his best friend. Viktor open one eye glancing at Chris before closing them back and heaving a sigh.

"Yeah. I think he likes me"

"The fuck if he didn't with those googly eyes, getting flustered just to be near you or speak to you. And how he talks about you like you're his god"

Viktor raises an eyebrow, looking at Chris.

"Talking about me? When? You just saw each other today"

"Ohh, just someone cute told me how Yuuri talks about you. Like he's a worshipper and I tell you, if you're a religion? The world is gonna fucked up"

Viktor laughs loudly at Chris.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well there will just be just one commandment. Thou shall not use condom"

Viktor burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sex is so much better without condom, Chris and I know you dislike it too"

Chris laughs as well.

"That's why, the population will rise incredibly with sex addicts like you"

"And you"

"The reason why we're friends"

Viktor and Chris laughs for a moment, before looking at the screen again, some comedy show airing.

"Speaking of, do you like the beat kid?"

"Do you mean Phichit? I think I do. I like his personality though he's a little tease"

Viktor chuckle. Drinking some wine.

"Poor child, to be the prey of none other than Chris Giacometti"

Chris chuckles back.

"And so is Yuuri. I pity his innocence. With the likes of you, I'm surprised you still haven't taken the bite"

Viktor laughs, a humorless one.

"I already have, earlier"

"I knew it"

Chris could only say. He really do pity Yuuri, he know his friend for a very long time already and he knows how when Viktor has set his eyes on someone he will not let them go until he gets everything from them and that will be the cue when Viktor will get bored of them and just toss them aside. Though it is the first time that Viktor has taken a liking to someone younger than him, he's mostly to people older than him , ranging from 20-10 years older than him. Like the mother of Yuri, who is at least 16 years older than him.

"Just a little advice from a friend"

Viktor hums, not leaving his sight from the tv.

"If you're not serious with him. Just stop, don't make it harder for everyone. And don't hurt the kid especially Yuri really got a liking to him"

Viktor glance at Chris before shifting his gaze back to the screen already not caring about the show.

...

Yuuri slowly opens his eyes as he heard the alarm gone off. He groans as he rub his eyes from sleepiness and sits up, groaning more from the state of his hips. He push the alarm off and heads to the bathroom to wash up. After a good 45 minutes he went out as and scrunch up his nose at the mess that is his bed. He has to wash them up, before his mother saw the mess of the bed cover, dried cum and slick.

He put out the cover and put it on the laundry basket, he'll wash them when he get home before heading down to have his breakfast.

"Good morning Yuuri. How was your sleep?"

Hiroko, his mother asks a soft smile on her face. Yuuri takes a seat on the dining table where his father Toshiya is already sitting with a newspaper in hands where he greets him good morning and greets back one too.

"It was good, kaa-chan"

Yuuri then starts eating his breakfast. After he had finished and Mari drives him to school and he heads to his room where Phichit bombarded him with questions regarding what happened yesterday when Viktor and Yuuri went upstairs to change clothes and didn't come down until they have to leave and Yuuri tells him everything.

...

"Yuri, you know it's for your own good right?"

Viktor assures himself more than his son. He had already told him about the arrange marriage and that Alen and his daughter Sofia are gonna visit them this weekend to talk more about the marriage and for the two to meet. But Yuri is there sitting on the car not talking to Viktor. Pissed off is an understatement at what he is feeling right now.

For his own good? In what part? He hated how they just plan this without his consent. Besides, he doesn't want to marry anyone aside from the person he loves, and that is Otabek. Yuri blink. Did he just think Otabek? No, not Otabek. He couldn't. They wouldn't get to marry, the society and the church won't let them. Heck if their parents let them. But, he wants Otabek. His body and mind wants Otabek and thinks him as his soulmate.

"And besides, she's an omega. You two will be cute together"

He looks outside, staring at the moving images outside. Closing off whatever Viktor is saying. Omega. Alpha. Oh how he hated being one. He hope he could change destiny. Maybe, he'll become a beta or an omega then Otabek and him can become mate. Oh how he wish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how was it? Stop with th steamy and hungry people for now. We need a little emotion right now. Hahaha soooo here it is! Please tell me how this goes. 
> 
> Comment, leave a kudos(if you liked it) 
> 
> love lots


	20. Chapter 19

Yuri becomes more anxious and irritable for the following days. It is already Friday, that means tomorrow is the day he'll meet his arrange partner.

There's nothing but shouting if not, silence in the house these days. And right now, Yuri is still locked in his room, not having his breakfast.

Viktor sighs again massaging his temple. He didn't know this will be the reaction of Yuri.

"I'm not this bad when my parents arranged me"

Viktor complains, Kathrine place the coffee he brewed for Viktor and slowly walk towards the older man. Pulling a seat next to Viktor. Kathrine turn the alpha towards him, slowly massaging the temple.

"You know these kids this days think they're so good that they don't need parents anymore that they don't respect them. I think you have to be strict to Yuri, you've been lenient, whenever he wants something you always give it yo him, whenever he's at fault you just told him not to do it anymore. You're spoiling him too much, and now what? Shouting at you? Giving you the silent treatment?"

Viktor looks away, is he really that bad a parent? But, Yuri is a sweet child, whenever he did something wrong and I told him to never do it again, as much as his power could, he would not do the same mistake again.

Kathrine smile at the deep in thought Viktor. Bumping his leg on the other's.

"Bit, Yura has been and always be a sweet and good child"

"Well is shouting at your parent and giving them silent treatment a good child?"

Viktor is about to rebut but stop. Maybe he's in the rebellious stage? Though he's still a bit young for it. Viktor snapped from his thoughts when he felt hand on his thigh belonging to Kathrine.

"You shouldn't spoil him like that Viktor, I can help you discipline him If you want to"

Kathrine offers squeezing Viktor's thigh. Viktor looks at Kathrine, lately he notices that Kathrine's maid uniform has become shorter and shorter and more fitted showcasing his feature. She wears make up everyday now. Viktor's gaze trails down to the teasing sight of her breast, where the upper buttons are not buttoned. He could say that Kathrine has a very nice body and her breast is big indeed. She is very pretty too. But Viktor doesn't want her if that's what she's trying to tell me.

"It's fine, I'll just talk to him"

Viktor smile at her, returning to face the table and drinking his coffee. Kathrine frowns before standing up and heading to preparing his food. Then suddenly his phone emitted a ping sound. Viktor look to find a message. It's from his "sexy baby" if Yuuri saw the name he put his name he will laugh for sure or blush he didn't know. He touch the message open.

__From: Sexy baby_ _

__Good morning big daddy!!__ (っ^///^)っ

Viktor couldn't suppress a smile before replying back.

_To: Sexy baby_

_Good morning to my beautiful baby!_

_To: Sexy baby_

__What_ _ ___is_ _ _ ____that_ _ _ _ _____thing?_ _ _ _ _ ______It's_ _ _ _ _ _ _______soooo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________cuuute :_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________D_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________Sexy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________baby_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________I_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________miss_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________so_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________Haven't_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________seen_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________in_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________two_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________straight_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________days :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Viktor take his cup of coffee to his lips and take a sip. When a ping sound was heard again.

__From:_ _ ____Sexy_ _ _ _ ______baby_ _ _ _ _ _

________I'm________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _not__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _beautiful!____________ (づ_ど)   
_Oh it's Japanese emoticon._  
_I miss you too so much_ (´･︵･`)

__To:_ _ ____Sexy_ _ _ _ ______baby_ _ _ _ _ _

________Yes_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________you_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________are!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________To:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________Sexy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________baby_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ohhh~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________That_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________is_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________soooo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________cute~ <3_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________To:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________________Sexy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________baby_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________I____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _wish______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _could__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _see____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you!______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I'm________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _so__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _sad!____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _can't________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _see__________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _you____________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and______________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yuri________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _is__________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _still____________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _mad______________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _at________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _me__________________________________________________________________________ TT--TT

Viktor is about to place his phone back when he heard the ping sound again. Damn he's fast.

__From:_ _ ____Sexy_ _ _ _ ______baby_ _ _ _ _ _

________I________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _could__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _put____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _it______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _your__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _phone____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _when______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _we________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _meet__________________________ (oﾟ▽ﾟ)   
_Ohhh is it about the arrange marriage?_

__To:_ _ ___Sexy_ _ _ ____baby_ _ _ _

_____Really?_ _ _ _ _ ______Yaaaayyy~ : >_ _ _ _ _ _

_______To:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________Sexy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________baby_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Yes,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________whenever_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________I_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________tried_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________talk_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________about_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________it,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________always_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________ended_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________shouting_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________at_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________________me :(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________and_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________________now_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________he'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________s_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________giving_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________________me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________________the_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________________________silent_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________treatment!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________________________I_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________________don't_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________________know_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ______________________________________what_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _______________________________________to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ________________________________________do!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________________________________________He locked_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __________________________________________himself_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ___________________________________________in_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ____________________________________________his_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________________________room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Viktor think maybe Yuuri could help him since, he's Yuri's friend and he's If not years older than Yuri.

_From: Sexy baby_

_Maybe, you're in the wrong one this time. I'm not saying you're a bad parent okay? It's just, maybe before planning Yuri's life you have to have his consent first. I know what you did is what you think is the best for him, but it's still his life. If my parents did the same to me, of course I'll be mad too, I'll be confused and betrayed. You're taking away Yuri's freedom to find love. What if he's already found it? You're taking it away from him. But still, you have your reasons you could just talk to him, make him understand. Okay?_

Viktor blinked after reading the message. Before he stifling a chuckle. He's not just sexy but really smart and understanding too. Viktor smile before nodding his head.

_To:_ __Sexy_ _ ___baby_ _ _

____I_ _ _ _ _____love_ _ _ _ _ ______you_ _ _ _ _ _

______Viktor______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _stands_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _place_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _phone___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _pocket,______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he's_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _about________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _go__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _upstairs___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _have_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _a______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _talk_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _with________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Yuri_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _when__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _latt____________________________ er has already heading downstairs already in his uniform. Yuri looks at Viktor ashamed before running to the man and hugging him.

"I'm sorry dad for the shouting and for not talking to you. I'm really sorry"

Viktor smile before carrying the 12-year old boy in his arms who snake his arm around his dad and burying his face on the nook of his neck.

"Don't worry about that rebenok, Dad Is also sorry about not talking to you about the arrange marriage"

Yuri shakes his head about to retort something when Kathrine intervene.

"I'm sorry, but Yuri will be late if you still don't head to school"

"But he still hasn't had his breakfast yet"

"It's okay dad, Otabek said that he already bought me a sandwhich from  the canteen"

Viktor nods his head and the two head to school.

"Be safe okay? I love you"

Yuri fake a gag before getting out of the car, looking back at his father he smiles widely before running towards the building.


	21. Chapter 20

"No! Stop! Eric!"

An alpha begged as two adults hold onto him. Children are murmuring around them looking at the crying alpha.

"Please you don't know! I love him!"

Eric another alpha shouted back, as two other adults pulled him away from the canteen. Yuri, in curiosity looked over at the commotion. Yuri has already decided to tell Otabek how he feels about him. Then after that, he at home, he will tell his dad how he already has someone he loves. So, there he is waiting for Otabek in anxiety. It's not in Yuri's vocabulary, it's the other Yuuri. But he's just really anxious to what will happen. What if Otabek doesn't want him? What if Otabek found it gross and decided not to be his friend anymore? No, he can do this. Otabek is not like that, he knew if Otabek didn't like him he won't abandon him. So there he is waiting for Otabek to come. He has already told Yuuri and Phichit his feelings for Otabek. Yuuri smiles at him while Phichit joked about how are they still not boyfriends when all they do is flirt with each other.

"What's happening?"

Yuri heard one of the students ask another.

"Eric and Kyle they were caught having alpha to alpha relationship"

The other replied. Yuri's eyes widened as he looked at the crying Alpha, that must have been Kyle.

"Please stop this! He is my soulmate! Please don't separate us"

Kyle shouts arm stretched to his mate where Eric has also done the same. The some adults snicker at them.

"This is very wrong. You know how you two can't be together. For Christ sake you two are alphas. If you continue this you two are going to hell! This is a grave sin you two"

Another adult, the principal reasoned making Eric to laugh at him.

"That's bullshit! How would you know that this is a sin? Just because it was written in your stupid book? Don't make me laugh. So Alpha-Omega are accepted because of what that fucking book said? Oh is it also written to treat omegas like shit and that alphas are better?"

Eric shouted at the principal angrily. The principal's face flushed red from embarrassment and anger.

"We treat each other equal! We treat each other with love, not because of our orientation"

Kyle added, looking Eric in the eyes. Yuri's eyes widen in shock. It was the first time he had witnessed something like this. His heart clenched hard. He can feel their sorrow. Why can't they just love whoever they wanted to?

Everyone was whispering about the vulgarity of Eric's words, some second thinking what he said until an adult slapped him hard.

"How could you say such vulgar things! That book is sacred, this is the evil's doing! Because you are like that, that evil has already taken your mind!"

The said adult kneel in front of Eric holding his face on her hands looking at him pitifully.

"You have to stop this madness, you two can still be saved"

Eric only frowns at her before whipping his head away from her. She sighed before nodding her head towards the two adults holding Eric ordering them to take the boy outside.

"And call the parents of these two"

She ordered, before excusing herself to the principal. Kyle could only shout for Eric as Eric tried to pry away from the ones holding him.

"Go back to your classes now everyone"

The principal claps his hand dismissing everyone. The children slowly leave the vicinity. Yuri catching some comments about the two lovers.

"Pity, they were already graduating. I think they're gonna be suspended"

Some just laughed and called the two "gross" and "sinners"

Yuri was stacked in where he is standing at, everyone has already left. His body is shaking, heart thumping loud. As the memory of the two lovers were separated plays in his mind.

"Yura?"

He turns around to see Otabek with a confused look.

"You're still here. The principal has already told everyone to go back to class...Yura?"

Otabek announced to Yuri not sure whether Yuri has heard the announcement.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Otabek ask, concern visible in his voice. Yuri stare at Otabek, he could feel his eyes stinging.

"I... Otabek, I.."

Yuri starts, this is the time. He could tell him how he feels. Then it plays again. Yuri shakes his head. No, he can't. He can't do this. He won't let them separate the two of them. Even the cost of it, is to just forget his feelings for the other guy.

"It's nothing. Let's head back now?"

Otabek stare at Yuri for a moment, not really believing Yuri, but he won't push him if he's still not ready to tell him what's bothering him.

...

"Dad, about the marriage. I'll accept it"

Yuri starts, surprising Viktor. Viktor furrows his brows at the sudden acceptance of Yuri where this morning he won't talk to him, because of the marriage and now?

"Are you sure about it?"

Viktor asks, surprising Yuri.

"You're asking me? You were the one who put me into this. Shouldn't you be glad?"

Viktor sighs hugging Yuri.

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. So what's the sudden change of heart?"

Viktor asks playfulness back in his voice. Though Yuri is happy with his dad, he just couldn't bring himself to smile.

"Nothing, just got a lot of thinking that's all"

Viktor only hums before patting his son's shoulder.

"If you say so. Go sleep now, we're gonna meet them tomorrow"

Yuri only nods his head before going back to his room trying to sleep his aching heart away.


	22. Chapter 21

"Are we like, there yet?"

A brunette omega whine as she huffs arms crossed in her chest. Otabek could only roll his eyes at the older kid seated beside him. She's been whining since they've been driving to the Nikiforov's. Otabek still couldn't believe how and why Yuri agreed to this engagement. Yuri has always rant about how he hated being the thought of being married to someone he doesn't love.

Otabek sighed as he rest his head on his hand as he look outside, from the car. His heart aching as they got nearer and nearer to their destination.

"Otabek, Otabek. You were like friends with him right? How does he look like? Is he like a prince charming?"

Sofia bounces in her seat, Her mother, Alen loves to tell him bednig bedtime stories about an alpha prince who will love the omega princess and take the omega princess to the alpha prince's castle to bear the prince's soon to be king, pups and they will live happily ever after with their big family.

Otabek look at his cousin with loving look as he recall what kind of person Yuri is.

"He's a wonderful alpha. He could be quite childish at times, he would like to be pampered and can be a little clingy and a little hot headed but he's very lovable. He always has this frowny but more like pouty frown of his face he said so he would look intimidating"

Otabek laugh a little as he recalled when Yuri said that, he could only laugh at the kid because instead of intimidating he looks cuter with it. Sofia has a little frown on her face hearing the description of his suppose to be mate. He doesn't sound like a capable alpha, who could give her everything. He sounds like a wimpy alpha.

"He doesn't sound like a knight in shining armor, Otabek"

She whines for the umpteenth time that day. Otabek discreetly roll his eyes at the spoiled omega.

"Well, he's very brave as well, he once helped a bullied omega in our school.    He's also good in ice skating, he's been ice skating since he was like 5. He's a promising young alpha"

Otabek said, he really is. How lucky his cousin to have Yuri as her future mate. Sofia nods her head squeeling slightly as she heard how Yuri has helped a bullied omega.

"He must be like a real knight in shining armor"

She said in her high pitched voice as she bounces in her seat. He can't wait to see her prince.

...

Otabek was really glad that the drive was over. He really couldn't resist having more of his cousin's whining and squeeling and high pitch shriek.

Otabek get out of the car immediately as the car stopped.

"Uhm, Otabek?"

Sofia fake coughs as she stretches one of her hand towards Otabek making the latter furrows his eyebrow. What does she want now.

"What?"

He didn't mean to sound so indifferent but he just couldn't stand her more and more. She only sighed realizing that if she didn't voice out whatever Otabek has to do, the alpha won't know it. Mommy is right, alphas sure are dumb.

"You have to like help me get out of the car"

Otabek raises a brow at the statement.

"Are you disabled?"

Otabek asked, Sofia shakes her head.

"Uh, no"

"Are you and elderly?"

"Uh, obviously no. Like, what are you implying?"

Sofia is getting a little tired with her hand still outstretched towards Otabek.

"Then, why do I have to help you? If you are capable of doing so?"

Sofia furrows his fleeked eyebrows.

"Uh duh, because I'm omega? You're an alpha, mommy told me every alpha should say whatever omegas want. It's their payment for bringing them pups. Since you can't give birth and we do. Now help me or I will call mommy or aunt Aisha"

Otabek grit his teeth as he help(more like pulls) the "princess" get out of the fucking car. Sofia stumbled a bit.

"MOMMY!"

She yelled for her mommy who  padded towards them, his big stomach bulging in front of him. Alen was a very beautiful man, definitely where Sofia got her looks.

"What is it my princess"

Alen ask softly, Sofia points her delicate finger towards Otabek.

"Otabek's being mean to me, mommy. He pulled me hard out of the car making me stumble! I nearly face plant on the ground"

Alen hushes his daughter before glaring at his nephew.

"Is it true, Otabek?"

"What? It's my normal strength. It's not my fault she's a little fragile"

Otabek remarks as he left duo to go to his mother.

"Hey there buddy, so how was the ride?"

Aisha asks his son, already predicting the answer with the look on his son's face.

"Worst ride ever"

Aisha chuckles ruffling her son's hair as she sit up to level her son.

"Let me tell you a secret. Same with me"

Otabek blinks before grinning at her implication of like mother like daughter.

...

They were now seated in the dining table, foods in the table as they talk about the marriage preparation.

"Since Yuri is still a bit young. We could wait for him to turn 16 for them to be married"

Alen proposes. Viktor thinks for a second as he looked at his quiet son. He doesn't know if this is what Yuri wants. He kept asking him if he wanted to back out from this but all he do is shake his head and say no. Viktor look at the beautiful pregnant omega on his left side before nodding his head.

Otabek could only grit his teeth as Sofia bats her eyes towards Yuri who still has a sharp look on his face, the normally bubbly look on his was gone.

Yuri's really hate the bitch in front of him. Just looking at her makes his skin crawl. But he has to do this, he has to forget his feelings about Otabek. His eyes widen for a sec before whipping his head to Otabek who is seated next to him. Otabek has hold his hand under the table intertwining their hands and squeezing it reassuringly in the process. But how could he forget it if he's like this to him.

Otabek gave him a soft sincere small smile before it fades away going back to his stoic look. Yuri takes a deep breath as he squeeze back and continue eating his food.

"So, how do you like my beautiful daughter so far, Yuri?"

Alen ask in his sweet voice a little too sweet for his liking. Otabek glance a look at Yuri who has put on a fake smile.

"She's really pretty just like you sir"

Alen hums in understanding. Sofia giggling in the process.

"Of course, we are omegas we are the most beautiful and wanted humans in this world"

Viktor could only fake a smile

"Omegas are the treasure of the world with your beauty and peaceful nature"

Viktor stated one person in min. You truly are my little omega.

"I really don't know why does alphas have to rule the world, where in fact all alphas are dumb, thinking with their knots"

Alen shakes his head as he rub his swollen belly.

"Brother"

Aisha threatened, but his brother didn't seem to notice it as he keeps babbling how omega should be "equal" to alphas because they're much more capable in making the world a better place.  
  
...

"Thank you for having us. And also, since my Darling Sofia and your Yuri are already engage I'll be sending Sofia to Yuri's school. So take care of her okay?"

Alen stated as he enters the car. Meanwhile, Sofia is holding Yuri's hands on her. Otabek behind the latter.

"So, I'll be seeing you soon, my dear mate. It's a pity we couldn't get married as soon as possible and live happily ever after. But we'll still be together even before our marriage"

She said before leaning down and claiming Yuri's lips. Yuri's eyes widen in shock making the omega giggles, Viktor is as well shock at how his precious son's virgin lips was suddenly taken away. Alen looking at his daughter proudly, Aisha has a shock expression as and Otabek. Otabek has a shock expression before his teeth clench and fist clench as well, his heart throbbing painfully. He doesn't know what this feeling is but he doesn't want this. He hate this painful feeling inside him, like he's being torn apart. He hated how Sofia will intimately touch Yuri like she owns him, and now kissing him in front of them, rubbing to their faces tat Yuri is hers and hers alone. Sofia smiles before pecking his lips once again before he let go.

"Bye, my prince"

She giggles before entering the car. Otabek finds his hand holding Yuri's as Yuri look at Otabek finding an expression he has never seen before. Hurt and Jealousy. But why? Why is he showing that expression?


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since last time is a bit saddening, here's a little steamy chapter for everyone. Sooo, here you gooo
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ugh, they give me the creeps, I really don't know why Yuri still hasn't call off the wedding. I keep asking him if he were sure about this and he keeps saying yes."

Viktor sighs on the phone, making Yuuri giggle on the other side.

"You're exaggerating again Viktor. They couldn't be that creepy"

Yuuri hums as he lay on his bed a poodle laying on top of him. Yuuri asked his parents for a poodle after how much he come to love Makkachin, and he named him Vicchan after his Viktor.

Viktor pouts on the other line. As he stands up and grab a glass of water. The preparation yesterday is still making his head ache.

"No, I'm not~ when do I exaggerate? I do not"

Yuuri gives a small chuckle.

"When you told me how you're dying because you haven't seen me for a years! When in fact you just saw me a day ago! And who could die from missing someone?"

Yuuri shake his head stifling a laugh. Viktor pouts more, but a smile is threatening to form.

"But that's how much I miss you, detka and I will really"

Yuuri blush at the proclamation as he pet Vicchan's fur.

"In fact, are you doing something today?"

Yuuri thinks for a second.

"Aside from doing my homework, and studying in advance. Nothing much, why?"

Viktor smile at how dedicated Yuuri is in his study.

"Let's go on a date!"

Viktor grins over the phone. Yuuri blushes more, a date with his long time crush, Yuuri nods his head not really trusting his voice right now but Viktor hums waiting for Yuuri's reply. Yuuri squeeks a yes at Viktor making himself blush even more.

"That's great! I'll be there in two hours. See you"

Yuuri nods his head and bid his bye before ending the call.

...

Yuuri is panicking, really panicking. He's had change clothes for the third time. He doesn't know what to wear and the time where Viktor is going to pick him up is nearing. Just remembering how beautiful and hot and sexy Viktor is, he should pick his clothes well, not wanting to humiliate Viktor in having someone with him looking like a piece of garbage.

"Ugh, Vicchan I never thought I'll be able to have a date more over to a very beautiful man"

Yuuri hugs Vicchan, burying his face on its fur.

...

Minako opens the door to the inn as he heard the doorbell by opening the door he was greeted by that handsome father of Yuuri's friend, and Yuuri's idol. Minako blush as Viktor dedicated him his award winning smile.

"Good day, I'm here to pick up Yuuri, please"

Viktor says in his husky alpha voice, female beta was rooted there before a happier voice was heard going their way.

"Ohhh! If it isn't little Yuri's father! What can we do for you? Is little Yuri with you as well?"

Hiroko smiles widely, hand claps together. Viktor shakes his head offering her his hand which the lady gave hers and kiss the back of her hands.

"Good day, Mrs. Katsuki. I'm here to pick up Yuuri. I'm sorry Yuri is in the house"

Hiroko smiles more a soft blush on her cheeks before waving her hands up and down to Viktor, hiding her embarrassment.

"Please, take a sit first. We'll call Yuuri to come down"

Hiroko leads Viktor to sit and told Mari to get his brother.

...

Yuuri has decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, blue striped long sleeve shirt, on top of a sleeveless hooded jacket and a pair black black canvas shoes, his hair got that messy look. He's been walking around his room when he heard his sister calls out for him.

"Someone's here for you"

Yuuri then takes a long deep breath before he heads downstairs.

...

Viktor shift his gaze to the stairs, he felt a smile on his lips as he saw Yuuri comes down. He's so beautiful indeed. Yuuri approached Viktor and his mom, who are supposedly talking. Yuuri look at Viktor, he is wearing a black long sleeved polo, 2 buttons undone from his neck to the chest, revealing his sharp collar bone and porcelain skin, meanwhile the sleeves are folded up to his elbow, he is also wearing a pair of black jeans just tight enough to accentuate his long lean legs and firm butt, match with black formal shoes and a gold Rolex watch on his right wrist. He truly is hot Yuuri could only think as he blushes at the embodiment of beauty in front of him.

Yuuri and Viktor bid them farewell before they head to the car, Viktor opening the door for Yuuri,as the omega climb inside, now seated in the front seat. Viktor close the door as he walks around and enters the car. Viktor looks at Yuuri, memorizing his feature.

"You're so beautiful, moya lyubov"

Viktor breathed out as he hold onto Yuuri's hand and leading it on his lips. So, so beautiful. Yuuri glances up through his eyelashes while his face is flushed down to his neck.

"Says the man who got nominated as the most handsome man in sports"

Yuuri says, eyes not leaving Viktor's. Viktor furrows his eyes as he look at Yuuri's lips before eyes widening and smirking.

"And someone here is trying to allure the "most handsome man in sports" with a lip balm"

Yuuri blush deep red, it was the first time he used a balm, it's not like he wanted to try it to make his lips more kissable, but.. Oh fuck it, yes he did. He put it on to allure Viktor into kissing him, and there he is doing nothing but just fucking looking at him, so he pulls Viktor into him, crashing their lips together, Viktor at first was lost to what just happened, when it all come to it, he smirk before kissing back. Their kiss is so passionate, Yuuri is already moaning in their kiss. Oh how Viktor was glad with his privacy window car.

"Detka, let's head to a hotel okay? We'll continue it there"

Yuuri could only nod his head before Viktor drives through, and stopping on a hotel, he frequently went to with Chris and or Yuri.

...

Inside the room, after Viktor has locked the door he carry Yuuri in his arms as he keeps on lavishing his lips, Yuuri's arms around his neck. Viktor leads them both to the bed, though not as big as his nor as soft as his, but this will do. Viktor lay Yuuri softly on the bed as he look at the boy with want in his eyes.

Viktor leans down to kiss him again, as his hand wanders around Yuuri's body. His tongue trails down from his lips down to his chin, down to his neck kissing and sucking.

"V-Viktor, Alpha, want you"

Yuuri moans as he tries to kiss Viktor on the ear nibbling his earlobe, Viktor groans sitting up to pull Yuuri's sleeveless jacket off and sleeved shirt off as well. Yuuri is now topless. his creamy white skin alluring to Viktor's eyes, Yuuri still has some fats on him but it add more to make Viktor want him more. He dips down, tongue trails along Yuuri's collarbone, kissing and sucking a few before trailing down to his erect nipple. Yuuri moans loudly as Vikto's wet tongue encircle around his erect nip. Viktor grins at the trembling omega underneath him, as he teasingly nib on his nip the other hand playing on the other. Yuuri's dick is aching to get away from the tight pants of his as he squirm under Viktor.

"Alpha...lower... Please"

Yuuri whines a moan, Viktor grins before sucking on his nipple, the other other tugging at it, just a little hard. Yuuri jerk up at the sensation, slick already tainting his pants. Viktor let go of Yuuri's abuse nipple as his tongue trails down to his belly button licking it for a sec before trails  more down to stop on the hem of his pants.

"Look what we've got here"

Viktor grins as he teasingly nib on the bulge making Yuuri let out a moan.

"Daddy, please.. it hurts"

Yuuri begs, eyes filled with lust. Viktor groans as he unzip the pants pull them off as well as his cute brief.

"We're still the brief type aren't we, my omega?"

Viktor tease as he blow on the erect omega dick of Yuuri. The omega shiver as the dick erect more, precum dripping down the tip. Viktor bury his face on Yuuri's crotch inhaling his scent making his dick erect more. Oh the sweet smell of ripe omega. Viktor groans as he lick Yuuri's crotch up to his cute size balls, nibbling, sucking and teasingly pull. Though, omega has smaller testicles, it was far smaller than any other secondary genders.

Yuuri has grabbed Viktor's hair as the older man keeps sucking and licking his balls. Viktor then trails up, enrircling his tongue to his shaft, his finger drawing circles on the tip, playing with the slit, before trails his tongue to the tip. Yuuri's eyes widen. He doesn't know that blowjob is so good, far better than his hands. Oh god, how he never wanted this to stop. Viktor trails his tongue on the slit of the head, licking the precum away. He parted his lips after kissing the top to engulf the length in his mouth. Viktor bob his head up and down in a slow pace at first, as he look Yuuri directly in the eyes, Yuuri has been a moaning mess, saliva dripping down from the corner of his mouth, eyes full blown with lust, body flushed from the heat of their activity. Viktor as he suck Yuuri has been doing his buttons, his polo toss aside and his pants has been kicked off with his boxers. Viktor pulls out with a pop sound as he sat up, his giant dick is so erect that it looks like it's gonna come in a second. Yuuri's eyes widen, he knew and could feel how big Viktor is but, seeing it in personal still shocked him and made him a little bit scared. Viktor could only grin at Yuuri's facial reaction to his huge dick, he's been really blessed to have the money, the look, the greatest son, and a really huge dick.

"Suck me, Moya Lyubov"

Viktor sat up Yuuri crawling on Viktor's lap, his face on Viktor's dick  as his lower body is on Vikto's face, Viktor has a hand around Yuuri's abdomen for support and Yuuri's thighs laying on either side of Viktor's shoulder. Viktor smiles at how flexible Yuuri's body is, that'll come in handy later on.

Yuuri on the other side gulps at how scary big Viktor is, especially in front of his face, the is big in size and in length, the smell is so manly thick that is making Yuuri dizzy but it. But he doesn't know how to blowjob. Yuuri, shakily holds Viktor's length in one hand, his other supporting his head. His hand looks like a kids in compare to the size of Viktor's in his hand. He pulls out his tongue to lick the tip of the head, moaning at the salty taste of it. Viktor groans at the feeling of hot slippery tongue of Yuuri's. He sloppily licks and suck the tip like the amateur that he is, but by Viktor's groans he could tell that he is doing a great job. Yuuri thinking that he could now enter it in his mouth, open his mouth as wide as he can and slowly down his head, the head is slowly slipping past his mouth, tears stream down his cheek at the huge intruder in his mouth, he could only meet halfway he he feels like his mouth is already full. Yuuri slowly thrust his head up then down, doing it a couple times before fastening the pace a little, Viktor groans at the gesture as he laps Yuuri's man pussy cleaning all the slick off, Yuuri could only moan against the throbbing length making Viktor moan as well and pushing Yuuri more, down to his length. Yuuri's eyes widened and tears flowing down his face and coming hard on Viktor's chest as Viktor thrust his hips more inside Yuuri and pushing him down meeting the thrust, deepthroating him. Viktor has done it for a few, Yuuri moaning in the process, as Viktor dip one finger, two, then three inside his hole, stretching him wide, Yuuri is trembling with pleasure, moaning incoherent 'full me daddy' 'breed me' like he's in his heat. Viktor's tongue thrust inside Yuri's hole as he stretch it, while thrusting Yuuri down his length.

"I think you're ready now baby"

Viktor said when his phone rings, he grabbed his pants that was on the corner of the bed and pull out his phone and answer.

"Hello?"

Viktor barks, being disturbed from their activities.

"Daaaaaadd. Where are you? You're supposed to bring us to the zoo to see the tigers"

Yuri whine, clearly pouting. Viktor frowns, did he? He doesn't remember telling Yuri that, until it all came to him. He had told Yuri that he'd bring him to the zoo with Otabek. Shit, this is bad.

"Sooo, where are you now? We could invite Yuuri and Phichit too! Wait, I'm gonna call them"

With that Yuri ends the call. Viktor could only stare at the wall. As he toss his phone aside and help him get down, Yuuri look at Viktor confusedly.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Yuuri ask his voice already hoarse and disappointed that they didn't get to continue.

"Apparently, I'm supposed to bring Yuri and Otabek to the zoo today and he wanted to invite you and Phichit too. I'm sorry"

Yuuri looks down before shaking his head and smiling.

"It's alright, at least we could still have a date, though it's not just us and the more the merrier"

Viktor blinks before smiling and pulling Yuuri to him arm kissing him on his forehead.

"You're really the best, though we couldn't finish this"

Viktor looks at his still raging hard on before Yuuri kneels down in front of him and take the length in his mouth.

...

"Dad, where have you been!"

Yuri whines as Viktor enters, following by Yuuri and Phichit. Viktor has to buy Yuuri pants first since it's already a mess with his slick and of course they have to take a shower first then pick Phichit and drives home to pick Yuri and Otabek.

"Let's go now"

Yuri grabs Otabek's hand intertwining them as they head out. Otabek squeezing the other's hand while the other squeezing back, Otabek looking at the other longingly when the other is not looking at him and vice versa before leading Yuri to the car.


	24. Chapter 23

Otabek woke up, Monday morning. He rubs his eyes as he get off his bed, and heads to take a shower ,put on his school uniform, make the bed and head downstairs to have his breakfast. Yesterday has been a lot of fun, Viktor has brought them to the zoo, then had dinner to an Italian restaurant and went to cinema then to an ice cream parlor then went home. Though, his heart always aches whenever he looks at Yuri. How he wanted the boy in his arms, but it was all futile because he agreed to the engagement. He's going to get married to his omega cousin. Right, omega. He couldn't be with Yuri because he's an alpha. But, fuck it. He doesn't care whether it is wrong, he just want Yuri by his side but everything is gone because Yuri wanted to marry someone else. He dejectedly eat his breakfast, seeing this his mother in concern asks him.

"What's wrong dear?"

Aisha ask in concern, Otabek stares at her before shaking his head and proceed to eat his breakfast. Aisha look at his son worriedly when she felt a kiss on her cheeks. Aisha looks at her hubby who smiles at her beloved beta.

"Good morning alpha"

The guy smiles shyly before seating beside his wife. Though Otabek call Aisha his mom, it was really Andrei who gave birth to him. Since he's not an omega, he much prefer to be called the father and Aisha gladly in which her family strongly disagree since he is the alpha of the family.

"Good morning too my beloved beta"

Aisha smiles lovingly at him before kissing him full on the lips, showing off his expert skills.

He knows that it doesn't show in his attitude, or expression but Otabek is a romantic kind of kid. Whenever he look how in love his parents are, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone he loves.

"Aisha, Otabek is looking"

Andrei shyly stated before pulling away from his beloved wife. Aisha only laughs.

"Don't worry, Otabek is in his age where he knows about sex"

Andrei look at his wife incredulously, punching his shoulder playfully.

"What I'm just telling you"

Otabek sigh again and continue eating his breakfast. Andrei look at his son worriedly before looking at his alpha.

"What's wrong with him, Ai?"

Andrei leans to his beloved whispering his worry. Aisha only shake his head.

"I don't know, Drei. He's been like that since yesterday. I thought, since he went out with Yuri and the rest yesterday he'll be back to normal, but nope it's like it gests worst"

Aisha could only stare at Otabek who stands up to place his plate on the sink and heads to the living room to get his bag.

"I think, he's having love problem, hun"

Andrei stated as he state at his wife. Aisha's eyes widen. His baby boy? Having a love problem? But he has never seen him with other kids aside from Yuri (who is clearly not him) and the beta kid, if he remember correctly his name was Phichit, but she doubt it since the boy clearly has a mate already he could smell an alpha linger in his scent and the other Yuuri who is an omega Aside from the three his son doesn't show any sort of affection towards others.

"Don't tell me, he's in love with Yuuri?"

Aisha suddenly stated making Andrei raise his brow.

"You mean Viktor's son? That's great you know? I always knew they will end up together someday, I'm always rooting for them. But isn't he already engaged with your niece Sofia? That's really bad"

Andrei hums, hand on his chin as he pout. He doesn't know how to help Otabek, since Yuri is already engaged. This is a real problem. Aisha laughs at the cuteness.

"No darling, it's the other Yuuri"

Andrei's lips form an 'oh' and Aisha nods her head.

"Well, I think we better help our Otabek then"

Andrei nods his head in enthusiasm. Though, he prefer Yuri more, but Otabek likes the other Yuuri he will gladly help for his son's happiness.

...

Otabek and his mother arrived to school. Just then they saw Yuuri walking with Phichit hand in hand, with Phichit blushing and grinning at his best friend. Otabek look at the two confusedly. Is there something between those two? Is Yuuri in love with Viktor? Aisha seeing her son's expression fakes cough before calling out for the duo. Yuuri and Phichit look to the owner of the voice before approaching them.

"Good Morning Mrs. Altin. Good Morning Otabek"

Yuuri greets bowing his head in the process. Aisha nods in approval, his son really has a good choice. Meanwhile Phichit grins and casually greets the two.

"Good Morning to you too. Otabek, why don't you join them"

Otabek gets out of the car. Before bidding his mother goodbye.

"Wait Otabek"

Otabek stops before walking back to his mother.

"Go and try carrying Yuuri's things, be a gentleman"

Aisha winks at his son, who looks at him confusedly. Yuuri hearing this blushes and waves his hands.

"Nonono, you don't have to. It's not that heavy"

Aisha shakes her head, usheri ng Otabek to do so. Otabek sighs before turning to Yuuri and picking his bag off of him.

"Don't worry about it"

Otabek frowns before looking at Yuuri.

"You lied when you said this is not heavy"

Otabek shakes his head before bidding another goodbye to his mother and proceed to head to the school, Phichit following him and the flustered Yuuri bows his head, before following Otabek. Aisha grins in success before pulling out his phone and calling his beloved husband.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I hate myself for this chapter!please don't hate me too!

"I wonder what's with your mama"

Yuuri wonders as the three of them sat on the table ,Yuuri and Phichit are seated next to each other while Otabek has served the seat next to him for Yuri paralleled to Yuuri's.

Otabek shrug his shoulder,he too doesn't know what's with his mother.

"I think she's setting you too up"

Phichit joked as he laughed at Yuuri's and Otabek's scandalous faces.

"That can't be! Otabek is in love with Yuri"

Yuuri waves his hands at Phichit who looks taken aback, eyes wide as he shift his head to Otabek who has also a wide eyes.

"W-what?"

Otabek stutter, Yuuri blinks a few before tilting his head.

"Well, I thought you've been in love with Yuri since the beginning, and I've always thought Yuri felt the same way, but he agreed with the engagement so I don't think I was right with Yuri, but you definetly look hurt every time you hear about Yuri's engagement but--"

Yuuri stated as if it was the obvious thing to say. Otabek frown as he look down at the table.

"I'm sorry if I assumed"

Yuuri apologized as he bowed his head. Otabek sighs before lifting his head and shaking it.

"You're not wrong"

Is all Otabek could say before Phichit slam his hands on the table as he yell I knew it grinning widely before sitting down when Otabek glares at him. Yuuri lifts his head up looking at Otabek before smiling widely bit then frowns his brows as he remembered how Yuri is already engaged.

"B-but Yuri is already engage. What are you going to do Otabek?"

Otabek didn't answer him he just stare at his hands before shaking his head.

"Simple, I'm not doing anything. Besides it's what Yuri wants. It's all I could do for him, to support everything that could make him happy"

Yuuri and Phichit look at each other before looking at Otabek with sadness in their eyes.

"Doesn't it hurt you?"

Yuuri ask softly, his heart aching at how his friend is definitely hurting because of love. Otabek smile at them sadly. It was the first time Phichit has seen Otabek this sad.

"It doesn't matter. At least you still got to have Yuri by yourself when we're at school And besides what if he's just forced to agreed with this. Also, I have the feeling Yuri feels the same way too"

Oh, how Otabek really wanted to believe him.

And speaking of the devil. Yuri approaches them, a scowl in his face as always while a beautiful girl clearly older than him and taller than him by a few inches stick to his arms like a leech. Talking to Yuri, where the latter is clearly trying his best to listen to whatever the girl is talking about.

"Hey guys"

Yuri could only say before sitting beside Otabek. Yuri glances at Otabek sadness in his eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Phichit who hums before looking at the girl clinging on his arms.

"Is she the lucky one?"

Phichit said sarcasm in his voice as she look at the girly girl now seated next to Yuri, where Otabek has given up his chair and pull one perpendicular to them, making Yuuri on his left and Yuri on his right.

"I'm Sofia Smith, I'm alpha Yuri's omega mate. Nice meeting you"

She said lips curve into a sweet smile. Phichit introduce himself before offering her a smile, next to him is Yuuri who introduced himself.

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki, nice meeting you too, Sofia"

Sofia frowns a bit as he studies Yuuri, he could smell him as an omega. Why is his Yuri mingling with other omegas when he already has? And besides he's befriending 2 alphas and a beta? Is he whoring himself?

"You're an omega right? Then, is Otabek like your mate or Phichit?"

She asked in confusion. Yuuri blink before shaking his head. Otabek, Yuri and Phichit could only listen to the two omega.

"Then, why are you with them?"

She asked before looking at Yuri still a frown on his brow.

"You're not fucking him right? You already have me"

Yuri choke on the drink he's drinking before looking at her with the are-you-serious look. Otabek could only frown and look at Yuuri for forgiveness, he really doesn't know why how they are related. Phichit could only laugh at the statement. Yuuri blushes before shaking his head hard, hands waving.

"Nonono, we are not"

Though I was about to be fucked by his father, continued Yuuri in his head. Sofia still looking at him suspiciously turns her gaze to Yuri.

"I just presented not more than a month, and I'm still to young to mate someone'"

Yuri tried his best not to curse at her and instead assured her, but oh how he really wanted to curse at her. Otabek frown his brow as he look at how Yuri is treating her, he had never showed this side to anyone. Sofia only him before tightening her hug on Yuri's already aching arm.

"Alright then, if you say so alpha"

Phichit fake cough to get their attention.

"I just noticed, why are you here by the way"

Sofia could only smile widely before squeeling in her seat and hugging Yuri tighter.

"From today onwards I'll be studying here, we will have lots of fun, alpha"

Yuri could only roll his eyes, Otabek grit his teeth, Phichit's friendly atmosphere dropped down and Yuuri hang his head down. Oh, how he wanted the school to be over, is the only thing the four of them could think.

...

"How are you doing with all these, Otabek?"

Yuuri ask as they waited for their friends. Otabek could only sigh as he look up to the sky, they're currently sitting on a bench near the gym. Since Otabek doesn't have club activity that day.

Yuuri look at his friend sadly, oh how he wanted the pain in his friend's chest to go away.

"I don't really know what to do. I know I should be happy for him but It hurts so much. Seeing him with someone else"

Yuuri could only look up, praying for his friend's happiness. it's hurting him to hear his voice full of sorrow, longing for the person he loves.

"Everything will be fine"

Is all Yuuri could tell before they fell into silence. Everything will be alright.

...

They've been sitting there for almost an hour, Phichit had texted that he's sorry how he couldn't go with them since someone's gonna pick him up and that he has other plans already. So they're now waiting for the "couple". That's when beside the gym, where they helped Yuuri, Otabek just heard Yuri's voice, sounding mad. He abruptly stood up and runs towards the voice, Yuuri following behind him. When he's about to turn to the, he stopped when he heard those shattering words coming from Yuri.

"Of course I'm not in love with him. How would I? He's an alpha. Besides, I already have a fiance"

Yuuri's eyes widen before pulling Otabek away from there and pulling him into a hug. He could feel how Otabek tremble as his shirt soaked. He looks up again, hand rubbing the younger's back as he hush him. Everything will be alright... Right?


	26. Chapter 25

A week has already pass after that incident. Sofia always join them, in lunch breaks, after school, weekends etc. Otabek and Yuri has grown apart, mostly because Sofia is always glued to his "prince", in return Yuuri has grown closer to Otabek after what happened though Phichit as well but he still doesn't know what happened that time, Otabek had made Yuuri promise not to tell anyone. So there they are in a camp, Viktor, Aisha and Chris with the five children. After a few hours of walking they finally found a good camping spot. Viktor, Aisha, Chris, Otabek, and Phichit helped setting up their tents, (Yuuri kinda sulked when they refused him to help, but instead told him and Yuri to gather some woods but not too far away from the camp)

"How was... How was Otabek doing?"

Yuri ask, breaking the silence from the two. Yuuri blinks before turning his head towards the young alpha before smiling.

"He's been good. Why do you ask? We're always together"

Yuuri tilts his head as he crouch down to gather a wood near his foot. Yuri hums silently as he stare at Yuuri. He know he shouldn't be feeling jealous about Yuuri, but... But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help how jealous he is towards Yuuri who touches Otabek, who is becoming closer and closer to each other. He should be that, he's Otabek's best friend. He's the one in love with Otabek.

Yuuri look up as he saw tears already dripping down Yuri's cheeks. Yuuri shock, drop the woods in his hands and wrap the young alpha in his arms. Hushing him what's wrong.

"I... I'm sorry"

Yuri hiccuped as he bury his face on the 15-year old omega.

"Don't apologize, you haven't done wrong to me"

Yuuri smiles at Yuri, as he rub the younger boy's back.

"No. I'm bad. I'm a bad friend. Just because how you and Otabek got so close, I feel jealous and angry at you. Because... Because it should have been me. He was my best friend, and... And--"

Yuri stop as he cries harder on the older boy's chest.

"You love him"

Yuuri stated, not believing what this was. The feelings are mutual, Yuuri couldn't help but smile widely.

"You love Otabek, Yuri!"

Yuri nods his head, he just wanted this out and oh how it feel so good. Yuuri leads them to a seat on the trunk. Yuri tilt his head to face Yuuri who smiles softly at him. Yuuri raise his hand and wipe the tears away by the hem of his sleeve.

"But I shouldn't be, I'm an alpha, he's an alpha. This is wrong, and I don't even know if  he even likes me the way I do towards him"

Yuuri's smile grew.

"He loves you too, so much. And besides--"

Yuuri smile at Yuri softly, caressing the younger's fluffy hair.

"It's not wrong to love if you love the said person, he may be an alpha like you or a beta like Phichit or an omega like me. What really matters is you love each other, and that you're not stepping on anyone, just be yourselves and love whoever you want, as long as it's healthy. Don't think whatever people are saying, don't let people dictate who you are, because you have family that will love you for who you are and accept you. Viktor will love you no matter what, he'll be so happy if you tell him what you really feel. Okay?"

New tears flows down Yuri's cheeks, he's really glad to have him as a friend. Then, the scene of the alpha couples flashes in his mind, his body trembles.

"Bu.. But if the school knows, they'll separate Otabek and I, and I don't want that"

Yuuri could only chuckle

"Then, don't let them know. You can be friends inside the school and lovers outside, just you two have to be mindful of the peeping eyes"

Yuri nods his head before wrapping his arms around Yuuri's arms thanking him nonstop.

"But, what about Sofia? I have to cancel the wedding. I have to tell Dad about this"

Yuri told Yuuri who nods his head.

"Yuri, just a question. Well, you know we kinda heard you beside the gym a week ago. You said, you couldn't love Otabek because you're an alpha and because you have a mate already, why's that?"

Yuri's eyes widen. So that's the reason Otabek distance himself. I'm sorry Otabek, I didn't mean to say it.

"That time, Sofia and I are heading to meet you--"

...

"Can you walk faster?"

Yuri could only roll his eyes at the slow woman who almost tripped once again. Sofia pouts harder not liking how his prince treats her.

"I'm your omega, like you should please and treat as a princess"

Sofia whines as she wrap his delicate arms around Yuri's ones. Just then 2 alphas corner one in front of them and the other at the back. Yuri frowns and growls at them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the knot lover"

The alpha in the front snicker making the other alpha laugh. Sofia frowns at the two, his alpha is not a knot lover.

"He is not, I'm his omega. He doesn't like knots"

The alpha at the back stops laughing before snatching the omega from Yuri's arm.

"Ohhh, what do we have here. A ripe omega"

The alpha took a long sniff from the Omega's neck making Sofia shiver. Yuri growls as the alpha lick the neck and Sofia whimpers and look at him scared in her eyes.

"Let her go"

He growls. The alpha just chuckle.

"She's yours? I thought you're fucking that alpha bitch of yours"

He laughs again. Yuri furrows his brows. How dare he call Otabek a bitch. He growls, eyes turning red as he bares his fangs.

"He is not a bitch"

"Oh aren't you a little protective of your bitch"

The alpha in front laughs.

"What does an alpha bitch ass taste like? Kiddo? Tell us how you fuck that ass, how you love the little bitch"

The two alphas burst into laughter. Yuri was about to dash towards the other alpha to punch him when the smell of a pained omega flows through the air. The alpha tightened his grip on the Omega's silky hair, eyes watering. He then stopped.

Otabek's face flash through his mind. If he kept being sensitive about what they tell about Otabek, they might turn their eyes on Otabek, heck they don't know what they will do to him. This time it is his time to protect Otabek.

"Of course I don't like him. How could I? He's an alpha. Besides, I already have a fiance"

He scoffed. No, he love him, he love him so damn much.

"So please let her go, and leave him be"

Yuri stare a determined look at the alphas. He could hear footsteps away from them, he didn't even dare to see whoever it was. He just wanted this to end. The alphas roll their eyes, before pushing the omega towards his direction and leaving the two alone but before murmuring 'boring' and left.

Yuri running towards the crying omega, and when he got her home  
Alen bitches about how he's not an alpha, letting his omega cry and hurt. How he's a disgrace to every alpha, couldn't even protect his mate. When he got home he cried abd locked himself to his room and Viktor kept bothering him what happened and told him it was nothing. Since then, he has to protect his future mate no matter what. Because if he can't protect her, how could he protect Otabek.


	27. Chapter 26

Otabek looks around, searching for the two Yu/uris. They've been gone for almost an hour, looking for wood and that makes him worried, though Viktor doesn't say anything he would look around in search if his son and secret lover has already returned.

Otabek inhales as he saw Yuuri and Yuri came out of the woods, some woods in their arms. Otabek furrows his brow as he sees the red rim of Yuri's eyes indicating that he just cried. He was about to walk over towards him when the leech immediately glued to him. Spouting how she missed him and if the other omega had done something bad to him.

Viktor hearing this frowns a bit, why would Yuuri do something bad to Yuri? He's about to proceed to Yuuri and get the heavy woods from him, when Aisha stopped him and nods her head towards Otabek who had already picked the woods from Yuuri. Yuuri smiles at Otabek in return and thanking him.

"What was that for?"

Viktor asked Aisha, not really getting what the female alpha is trying to do.   Aisha just shake his head at how naive Viktor is.

"Look at Otabek and Yuuri, they've been getting closer and closer lately. And I think Otabek is in love with Yuuri"

"WHAT?"

Viktor shouts at the female alpha, Aisha covers his mouth using her hands and hushes him.

"Shh!... I've been helping Otabek to get closer to Yuuri! I wonder why he still hasn't confess yet"

Aisha shakes her head. Viktor frowns his brows. Otabek is a rival? He's in love with my Yuuri? Viktor could only chuckle, oh how the boy couldn't be considered as a threat, if he knew what Yuuri and I have done already.

"Look, they're leaving"

Aisha points at Yuuri who grabs Otabek's hand and goes into the deeper part of the forest.

Aisha grabs Viktor's hand and followed the two.

...

"I think we can talk here"

Yuuri said, nodding in the process. Otabek just stared at him.

"What happened to Yuri? Why was he crying?"

Yuuri blink before grinning at Otabek.

"You really can see every detail concerning Yuri!"

Yuuri giggles making Otabek roll his eyes. Yuuri playfully pouts.

"Yuri told me something~ and if you're going to be such a meanie I won't tell you"

Yuuri stick out his tongue, Otabek could only sigh in defeat.

"Alright, your mighty princess. What should I do to make amends?"

Otabek says in the most sarcastic voice of him. Yuuri giggles as he playfully punch Otabek's shoulder.

"Whatever... I really don't want you to know it from me, so you have to talk to him"

Otabek frown.

"So you pulled me here just to say that I have to confront Yuri?"

Yuuri nods his head

"Yup!"

Otabek rolls his eyes as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Otabek please you have t--"

Yuuri didn't get to finish when he slipped and drag Otabek with him when he accidentally grabbed on him. Fortunately, Otabek has stopped them from falling down when he had pulled Yuuri close to him.

...

Aisha gasp as he saw how his son has wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pulled the boy to him and kiss the boy is what she saw in their perspective. Viktor has growled, how dare he touch what he is.

"Oh my god, I never thought Otabek could be so blatant like that!"

The so oblivious Aisha chuckle as she grab the furious alpha back to the camp. .

"Let's leave the two lovers to themselves"

...

"That was scary. Thanks Otabek"

Yuuri tries to laugh, heart pounding hard.

"Are you okay?"

Yuuri nods his head.

"Maybe we should head back already"

Otabek nods his head before leading the omega back to the camp.

"Talk to him okay?"

Otabek could only sigh and nods his head.

...

Yuuri furrow his brow, he doesn't know why Viktor has been in the bad mood since earlier. He's trying to ask why, but he would just say he's fine.

Yuuri's train of thought break when he saw Yuri drag Otabek away from them. The "princess" is already sleeping. Since she said she needed her beauty rest.

"Hey baby"

He heard Viktor say to him. Yuuri smiles at Viktor. The older man sitting next to him and nuzzles his face on the crook of the Omega's neck, inhaling the sweet smell of his mate.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Yuuri asks, placing his hand on top of Viktor's. Aisha is already sleeping with Sofia where Chris and Phichit went somewhere, saying about star gazing or something.

"Do you love me?"

Yuuri blush before nodding his head.

"Of course, the one and only"

Viktor hums, not really convinced.

"Then why did you let Otabek kiss you earlier?"

Yuuri furrows his brow, Otabek kiss him? When?

"I didn't kiss Otabek"

Yuuri stated.Viktor blink.

"You did, at the woods"

Yuuri's lips form an o before everything down to him.

"No he didn't. He just caught me when I slipped. Btw, why are you... why are you there?"

Yuuri aks, looking at the alpha sceptically. Viktor pouts.

"You see, Aisha thinks Otabek is in love with you, and is trying to hook you two up"

Yuuri frowns. So that's with all the gifts from Otabek's mother and those   giving him ride home.

"Otabek is not in love with the Yuuri me"

Yuuri said confidently, Viktor tilt his head.

"Dad we want to tell you something"

Viktor shift his gaze to his son who is holding hands with Otabek. Both their eyes are puffy, clearly they just cried.

"Dad, I want to stop the wedding. I'm sorry but... But, I'm in love with Otabek"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundundundun! Soooo Yuri's going to call off the wedding! And tod Viktor that he's in love with Otabek! What will Viktor say? What about Aisha? When he's rooting Otabek and Yuuri? And about Sofia and Alen? And where the fuck is Phichit and Chris? 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	28. Chapter 27

"Where's Sofia?"

Otabek asked as he took a seat next to the younger alpha. Yuri turnrd his head abruptly at Otabek, eyes a little wide. It is the first time that they talk again alone, just the two of them since the day Sofia came to their school.

"She's already asleep with aunt Aisha"

Yuri stated staring at Otabek who nods his head and turn his head in front. Yuri's heart throb, he never wanted Otabek to turn his gaze away from him. Never.

"I.. can we talk?"

Yuri mumbled. Otabek turn his head towards Yuri, heart beating fast. He then nodded. The two stood up and Yuri grabbed Otabek's wrist, liking the feeling of the other's skin in his.

The two headed away from their camp, though not that far. Yuri never leaving Otabek's hand looked down, fave flushed red. He can do this.

"I.."

Yuri started but Otabek cut him off when the older boy wrapped him in a hug, crying silently.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't say this, but... But I just can't take this anymore. I love you Yuri, I love you so much"

Otabek buried his face on the nook of Yuri's neck. Yuri's eyes widened, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks. Otabek. Otabek just told him he loves him. Yuri hiccuped, and cried as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Tight, hating the idea this will end and this is all a dream.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this, since you're already engage and all, and the fact that we're both alphas. But, it hurts so much not having you beside me, the idea that you will be someone else's and... The idea that you'll never be mine"

Otabek pulled away, one hand on Yuri's arm the other on the alpha's cheek, wiping the tears away using his thumb.

Yuri cried, weeping loudly at the proclamation. He shook his head, hand on the hand on his cheek, pulling it on his chest as he intertwined them.

"Can you hear my heart beat? This is because of you. Because.... Because I feel the same too. I love you Otabek, I don't care whether anyone disapprove of our relationship, I don't care about what they will say, as long as... As long as I have you by my side, I won't care. We will fight"

Otabek couldn't help to weep more as the two pulled into a hug.

"As long as we have each other"

Both of them said in unison. As long as they have each other they can face their problems head on.

...

"Dad, I want to stop the wedding. I'm sorry but... But, I'm in love with Otabek"

Viktor's eyes widen. As he look at his son, then to Otabek then to Yuuri, then back to Yuri.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're in love with my son, Yuri? And not with Yuuri?"

Otabek nodded his head determinedly, squeezing his lovers hand. Viktor sighed in relief, good thing he won't have to fight Otabek for Yuuri's hands.

"That's good then"

Viktor's mouth shaped into a heart. Yuri frowned at his air-headed father.

"You're not mad or anything? You're not going to separate us?"

Viktor blinked, and tilted his head.

"Why would I?"

He asked, as he looked at Yuuri who is as well shocked but smile nonetheless.

"Well, shouldn't you be mad? I'm gonna have to cancel the wedding and more importantly, we are in an alpha-alpha relationship"

Yuri angrily said. Viktor could only chuckle and shake his head.

"You know I always ask you if you wanted to marry her, and you always say yes. But, every time you have that pained look on your face"

Viktor said as he cup his son's cheek, looking at him lovingly.

"I'm just waiting for you to say that you don't want to. You know that your happiness is my top priority?"

New tears fall down from Yuri's cheek before throwing himself on his father's arms, crying on his chest. Viktor smiled as he rub his son's back.

"Wait, but.. We're in an alpha-alpha relationship, you're not gonna get mad at me? At us?"

Viktor just smiled at him, looking at Otabek who hanged his head low.

"Of course not. It's what in your heart that matters and Besides"

Viktor pulled to look at his son.

"Let, papa tell you a dirty secret"

Viktor grin as he wiped Yuri's tears and snot. Yuri frowned as he tilted his head. Otabek frowned as well and so is Yuuri. Secret?

"Back in my college year, papa has been in an alpha-alpha relationship"

Yuri, Otabek and Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. Viktor was... In an alpha-alpha relationship???


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments! And the kudos! I really appreciate them! There's a little problem everyone, soooo I'm going back to univ and that means I won't be able to update everyday :( But I'll still hopefully update more.
> 
>  
> 
> And also, in this chapter. This is from when Viktor, Chris and Aisha are all in college.

"Oh my god! It's Viktor and Chris"

Beta girls and boys squeel, as well as some Alpha girls who really looked up to Viktor and Chris.

Viktor flashes them his award winning smile while Chris has winked at them, giving them a flying kiss.

"Flirting early in the morning?"

Viktor and Chris stopped as saw Aisha walking towards them. Viktor has only laughed as Chris grins, placing a finger on her chin tilting his head up.

"Jealous?"

Aisha could only roll her eyes as he whip his head off from Chris.

"He's stalking you again"

Viktor grins as he hang his arm around the only female in their group's shoulder. Aisha follows the direction of Viktor's eyes and saw the blushing beta guy as he scurriedly ran away when he saw how Aisha has caught him stalking.

"If I were you, I'll jump the opportunity, he's a very cute one too! I bet you he's a screamer and he has a cute ass too"

Chris whistle as licked his lips, while looking at the retreating form. Aisha frowned as he hit Chris on the arm albeit hard.

"Hey, the hell"

Chris whine as he rubbed his arm.

"You know well not to touch what is hers"

Viktor shakes his head as he laughed at the pouting alpha.

...

Viktor was lying on his bed while watching a series on his tv, even though the three has TV in their living room, they still have their own in their separate rooms when Chris enter the room.

"Whacha watching?"

Chris asked as he crawl on the bed next to Viktor. Head resting on the older alpha's chest.

"Some tv show about two smoking hot brothers looking for their smoking hot father and there's ghosts everywhere"

Viktor humed as he gently play with Chris' hair. Chris smiled then crawl on top of Viktor kissing the alpha on the jaw down to his neck. Viktor could only groan as Chris continue his ministration while undoing his shirt.

"I can't see the show, Chris"

Viktor said, but already kissing Chris on the shoulder.

"I want you Viktor"

Chris groans grinding on the alpha's lap. Viktor could only grin as he decided that he'll just watch the show on the internet and click the TV off as he let Chris undress him while kissing and worshipping his chest.

Viktor has also helped Chris undress and started playing with the younger alpha's nipples, while fingers already thrusting inside Chris's wanting hole.

"Oh god, more Viktor"

Chris groans as he bob his head up and down Viktor's giant dick. Even though Chris is already considered huge, Viktor is still a few inches bigger than him.

"You want my fat and juicy dick, Chris?"

Viktor asked as his alpha dick throb at domineering another strong alpha.

"Yes, alpha. I want you to fuck my aching alpha hole"

Chris begged as he licked Viktor's dick hungrily. Viktor smirked proudly.

"On your knees then"

Chris obeyed immediately, face flat on the sheet as he let his butt on air, spreading his leg on the process. Viktor licked his lips as he lap on Chris' hole before slapping his butt hard enough for Chris to yelp in pain then shoving his dick deep down. Chris let out a scream of pain and pleasure. Viktor thrusting in and out in a fast pace, groaning at the moaning alpha underneath him.

"You started without me?"

Aisha shakes her head, faking hurt. Viktor looked at the already undressing woman before joking the two. Lifting Chris on his four before Kissing him on the lips. Viktor's throb inside Chris as he watch his two favorite alphas eating each others mouth. Aisha pull away as she stroked her much smaller cock. Female alphas has far more smaller than male alphas but they're a little bigger than beta and far more bigger than omega.

"Wanna suck me Chris?"

Aisha asked. Chris nodded his head immediately gulping Aisha's cock. Aisha groan petting Chris lovingly.

"You take cock like you're an omega yourself Chris"

Chris moans and clenches his ass making Viktor groan. Viktor and Aisha kissed as well, Viktor playing with Aisha's big breast pulling and squeezing making the girl to moan under the kiss. Chris has also inserted his fingers inside Aisha's vagina thrusting in and out. After Viktor and Aisha pulled apart, Aisha has crawled behind Viktor and fingered the younger man, Viktor letting out a soft moan. Aisha seeing that Viktor is ready thrust her dick inside the alpha. Being fucked and fucking Viktor moaned louder as he knotted inside Chris who scream moans of 'fuck yeah' as he welcome Visitor's come inside him. Sometime later, Aisha as well knotted inside Viktor, locking the three together. After the knot deflates, Viktor has started kissing Chris while Chris's hand started finger Aisha's pussy again and Viktor playing with Aisha's breast. Aisha has her hands around the growing erection of Viktor and Chris, when Viktor and Chris pulled apart, Viktor grabbed Aisha on the waist and pulled her in his cock. Aisha screamed at how big Viktor is as Chris entered Aisha on her ass, pounding her two hole simultaneously before coming inside and knotting. After hours of fucking and taking turns the three laid on Viktor's bed, Aisha lying on his left arm and Chris on his right. The three covered with come.

"I've already talked to him"

Aisha started making Viktor and Chris to frown in confusion.

"Andrei"

Viktor turn his head to Aisha, eyes glistening with proud.

"The beta stalker!"

Aisha laughed and nodded her head. Chris lifted his head to look at Aisha, resting on Viktor's chest.

"So, how did it go?"

"He's the sweetest, cutest, smartest and most gentle and loving man. And his scent, even though beta are supposed to have almost to none smell, he smelled so great"

Aisha sighed contentedly, Viktor hums. At least Aisha has already found her true mate.

"I'm going to woo him, so.."

Aisha sat up as he looked down.

"This, what we have here has been the best. But... I... I think I love him, I know I have to tell him about this sooner than later but I feel like I'm going to cheat on him if we still continued this, so...I'm sorry"

Viktor and Chris shakes their heads.

"Don't apologize. We understand, actually I have to tell you something guys"

Viktor's eyes clouded with pain. Pain that he'll never get to find his true mate.

"My mom wanted me to marry Lidiya"

Chris sat up in shock. Lidiya is the omega daugther of their school's director. The most beautiful and wanted person in the university. But what people don't know, she already is in a relationship with his professor. But of course, Chris know about this because that professor is none other than his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo how was it? Also, I'll be tackling what happened to Yuri's mother in the future chapters! Solo hope you enjoyed and I'll be back see ya all~


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, my first day and our class has been suspended so yeah, Instead of being productive I chose to just write an update.
> 
> So this is about Yuri's mother and why she's already out of the picture.

"I've been telling you from the start I don't want to marry Viktor!"

Lidiya tried to reason with his father. Daniel, his father slam his hands on his working desk.

"Why don't you get that this is all for you? Viktor is an influencial man, as well as his family. Don't you know how luxurious your life will be with him?. A lot even wanted to lick the ground just to be with him, and here you are. Everyone will envy you. I just don't know how you find him unattractive"

Lidiya frowned.

"I don't care how handsome he is, how rich he is. I don't love him!"

Lidiya shouted. Daniel stood up, as he walk towards Lidiya and smack her in the face. The omega's eyes widen as well as her mother who dash towards her, glaring at his husband.

"Daniel, please. You're hurting her"

Philip, her beta mother begged his husband. Daniel and Philip are both beta who are given the blessing to have an omega daughter. They loved her so much that all they wanted is for her to live the most amazing life.  
Daniel looked taken aback, he just hit he daughter with his own hands.

"Diya. Papa is sorry"

Philip looked at his husband. He may have been strict and iron-hearted but to the people he loved, he's just a softie.

"Please, papa. I don't love Viktor, he's not my true mate"

Daniel's frown grows back in his handsome face.

"So you're telling me, that teacher of yours is your true mate? Don't make me laugh Lidiya. If I tell you to marry Viktor, you're going to And that's final"

Daniel stated in finality, no more listening to whatever his daughter has say any more.

"Mama, please. I love Julian so much mama. He's my true mate. Please I don't want to marry anyone but him"

Philip caress his daughter's cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll talk to your papa"

Lidiya's eyes grown wider, hugging his mother.

"I love you mama. I know you really love me. You're the best!"

Philip smiled at his daughter.

"Your Papa loves you too you know"

Lidiya rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right"

"That's not how a lady properly act, young lady"

Lidiya only grins at her mother, who shakes his head and entered his husband's room. Lidiya pressed his ear on the door. Her heart tighten when he heard yelling, coming from both his parents. After half an hour of yelling, his mother come out, eyes fluffy indicating that he just cried.

"I'm sorry baby, your father won't listen to me. But, I think your father is right. I think, this is what really is the best for you baby"

Lidiya's eyes widen, shaking her head slowly, then she ran to her room. Locking it. Is there really no other way? He just cried and cried.

...

It is her wedding day, everyone is happy, every one is ecstatic except her, well her groom is trying to look as happy too. Why does they have to marry each other when they don't even want each other?

She's walking in the aisle with her hand on her father's arm. He looked at her daughter, admiring her beauty, remembering how his wife looked beautiful in white in their wedding.

"You're so beautiful like your mother"

Daniel stated, Lidiya envy the look on his father's eyes. The look whenever he's talking about his wife, the look filled with love.

"I'm so proud of you baby, your mother and I love you"

Daniel mumbles while Lidiya could only nod her head as Daniel handed her to Viktor.

"Take care of her okay?"

Viktor could only smile and nod his head as he gently grab Lidiya's hand. As the ceremony goes on, Lidiya could only cry in her heart especially at the vows, when she saw the love of her life, hiding in the crowd of sitting people, and their eyes met. She really wanted to say 'No' but her voice squeeked a 'Yes' not wanting to dissapoint her expecting parents.

...

"Push"

Lidiya screamed as she pushed more. She's already labouring for almost 16 hours. Lidiya squeezed Viktor's hand tightly as she screamed again as she pushed harder.

"Gaaah!"

"You can do it, just a little more"

Viktor coaxed as he wipes the sweat away from his wife's forehead. After a few more push, a wailing of cry filled the room. Viktor's eyes widen at the sight of their new born baby. Lidiya glanced at her baby, smile crept on her lips as she slowly went unconscious. Viktor turned his gaze towards his wife.

"Lidiya? Why is she unconscious?"

Viktor panicked. A nurse just shakes her head as she smiled at the panicking alpha.

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping"

"Do you want to see your baby boy?"

Viktor sighed in relieve before he nodded his head at the midwife, who has already cleaned the crying baby and wrapped him in a clean clothe.

"He's beautiful."

Viktor said, when suddenly a tear has dropped on the cheek of the baby. The baby squiggle on his arms as he stopped crying as he opened his eyes at Viktor, the same color of the eyes of Lidiya.

"Yuri, he's definitely a Yuri"

Viktor said as he looked at his son, proudness in his eyes.

...

Yuri just reached a year last 3 days, Viktor is sleeping in their bedroom as Lidiya sat next to the sleeping figure. Eyes filled with sadness, her hand caressing the alpha's cheek.

"In the past 3 years that we're married, you've been a good husband even though I know I don't belong your heart, you have tried to love me and so did I, but we just couldn't fool our hearts. I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do, I know you will be a great father for Yuri. Love him always, thank you for everything"

Lidiya cried softly as she leaned down to kiss Viktor on the lips, before she stand up and pick up her duffle bag. She looked at Viktor once more before leaving their room. She then head straight to Yuri's room, the baby is already awake. Lidiya look at her son, her beloved son.

"Yuri, mama is sorry, but mama has to go. Mama will go to her true mate, and I hope you will find your mate too, Mama will always love you baby. Take good care of your father okay?"

Lidiya sniffle a cry as he leaned down as she pecked Yuri on his forehead, Yuri giggled as he placed his soft little hand on his mother's cheek making Lidiya cry even more. She stood up and left, the past 3 years has been a happy and loving years, Viktor has tried very hard to work their nonexistence married life but she just couldn't stop herself to secretly met with Julian, especially when she's already pregnant with Viktor when her stomach bulge is not yet that visible, she would sometimes have sex with Julian, wanting to feel those arms around her again. She has never tried anything to work this out, she doesn't deserve Viktor, she doesn't deserve to be called mother by Yuri.

Lidiya looked once more to the house she lived for 3 years before she finally left, Julian waiting for her on his car and that's the last time anyone has seen the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Hahaha


	31. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's gonna tell Aisha that he's in love with Yuri. Find out what her reaction will be :D

Since Lidiya left, Viktor had to raise Yuri alone, it was hard but with the help of his father and mother and the constant help from Daniel and Philip who are very ashamed for what their daughter had done. Yuri grew up a very strong and happy kid.

Viktor had been heart broken when Lidiya left, even though Viktor had not loved her, over that 3 years of being together, and some nights they spent together Viktor has grown fondly of her. Though it is not the right thing to say, but he's just glad that she left Yuri with him, because he's so sure he'll lose his mind if she as well as their son left him.

Yuri as he grew up, would sometimes wonder why he doesn't have a mother like his father who both mother and father, and why he has two granpas and grandmas but doesn't have a mama and whenever he ask Viktor about his mama all he will say is how beautiful, and how she loves Yuri very much and eventually cry on him.

Viktor knew how there is no hope for their marriage, he knew how Lidiya would constantly still secretly meet with Julian, but he just let it go because amongst anyone else he knew how empty their hearts felt to be deprived of the one they love, but in his case not to find his true mate.

...

Viktor stare at his son, who is expecting an answer. Viktor smiled at him as he nodded his head.

"You're also in an alpha-alpha relationship dad? But, what did everyone said? Did they separate you two? I don't want them to separate me and Otabek"

Yuri said sadly, the thought of not seeing Otabek anymore made him sad and his heart empty. Viktor shakes his head, he knew how hard an alpha-alpha relationship is, the three of them has to leave it inside their apartment and only a the three of them and Andrei knew about the three of them.

"It is hard Yura, you have to not let anyone about it, you have to keep it a secret from everyone else. But, even if it is hard you have to stay strong"

Viktor said as he hold Otabek's hand as well, Otabek nodded his head as Viktor squeezed his hand and pulled the smaller alpha into a hug as well.

Otabek's eyes filled with tears as he bury his head on Viktor's shoulder, he was glad to have Viktor say those words to him, them.

Yuuri could only smile as the three hugged, he was so proud of Viktor though a small part of his heart throb  of jealousy. Jealous of Viktor belonging to Yuri's mother, Jealous of Viktor belonging to another alpha.

...

Morning came and magically, Chris and Phichit are back in their tent. Viktor and Yuuri are still sleeping in theirs and Yuri still sleeping and Otabek just woken up. Otabek rubbed his eyes as he look at the sleeping Yuri, their hands clasped to each other. Otabek could only smile as he leaned down and peck Yuri on the head before carefully unclasping their hands and get out of the tent.

Aisha is already awake, stretching when she saw Otabek get out of the tent. Aisha grinned at him as she approached the boy.

"How was your sleep, Otabek?"

Aisha said after greeting her son a good morning. Otabek greeted back as he stare at his mother, thinking something. Hearth throbbing fast. This is the right time to tell her.

"Mom, I need to tell you something"

Otabek could barely talk because of nervousness. Aisha furrowed her eyebrows before grinning widely. This must be about Yuuri.

"Of course, darling"

Aisha leads him to a seat, as Otabek searched for words as to how to say to his mother that he and Yuri are in love and how Viktor already knew and gave them his blessing.

"Mom, I'm sorry for hiding this to you... But, I love Yu--"

"I know!"

Aisha excitedly cut Otabek off, Otabek's eyes blinked. His mother knew?

"I love Yuri mom"

Otabek repeated. Aisha nodded her head.

"I know! And I've been helping you, don't you realize? Have you told him about it already?"

Otabek frowned but nodded his head. When has she helped him with Yuri? Aisha could only bounced on her seat.

"What did he say? What did he say?"

"He said that he love me as well"

Aisha wrapped her arms around Otabek. Oh, how proud she is with him.

"Want me to arrange the marriage now? Though you two are still a child we can postpone the marriage until you are eighteen. Oh I don't know how to talk to Yuuri's parents about this"

Aisha mumbled to herself, Otabek could only look at his mom in confusion.

"But, mom what about his arrange marriage with Sofia?"

Aisha blinked as whip her head to his son. Wait, Sofia? Arranged marriage?

"Wait, you're talking about Yuuri right? Your little omega lover? With two u's"

Otabek blinked for a few times before shaking his head hard. So she still thinks that he's in love with Yuuri with double u's.

"No mom, I'm talking about Yuri! Sofia's engaged partner. The one I loved for a very long time already"

Aisha could only stare at her son. She's in love with Yuri? Another alpha?

"Otabek, are you sure about this?"

Otabek nodded his head determinedly. Aisha could only shut her eyes as he placed both her hands on Otabek's shoulder.

"This might be my fault. I was also in an alpha-alpha relationship before I met your father. But it was only a phase darling"

Aisha reasoned. Otabek frowned.

"Darling, this might be because you're afraid that Yuri will leave you because he's your bestfriend. You're afraid to let Yuri go and that's why you think you're in love with him, same with him. But what if you're not?"

Aisha said, caressing her son's cheeks.

"No mom! I know I love him"

Otabek growled. Why won't her mom understand this?

"Okay, let's say you are indeed in love with him, but what will you do if this is only a phase to Yuri? I don't want you to end up hurt in the end baby. You're too precious to me, to us"

Otabek shakes his head As he looked down.

"If this is only a phase to Yuri, and he doesn't really love me. Then I will support him, because that's what you do to the person you love right? You support them to their happiness even if you're hurting"

Aisha could feel tears trickle-down her cheeks.

"You're growing so fast, baby"

Aisha said, still caressing his beloved son's cheek.

"If that's what you want. Just know that mommy and daddy are here to support and love you"

Otabek's tears finay flows down from his eyes as he throws himself on his mother's loving arms.

"I love you too, mommy"

Otabek could only cry.

Meanwhile, Viktor smiled as he went back to Yuuri's side and pull the omega closer to him. Yuuri's eyes flicker open.

"Hmm, daddy?"

"Shh baby just go back to sleep"

Yuuri nodded his head as he snuggle closer to Viktor and resume sleeping.

 


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess, this will be my last update for the week. 
> 
> So if you don't want underage sex go hit the back button. This will be the answer where Phichit and Chris went to when they're star gazing. 
> 
> So, if anyone is uncomfortable with it just please don't read it. Thank you

Two days has already passed and that night would be their last night. Phichit giggled as he ran away from Chris, the stars and the moon bright enough for him to see where to hide from the alpha. Chris told Viktor that Phichit and him would like to star gaze once again near the falls, the group found that morning. Viktor threw him a knowing stare before the duo went out.

And there they are Phichit hiding from the horny alpha. Chris growled as he listen to the giggle of the beta, his inner alpha wanting the beautiful boy already. Phichit sniffed the air as he grins, he had found his prey.

Phichit stifle a giggle as he hide from one of the big trees near the falls, he looked to his right, no sign of the alpha, then to the left, once again no sign of the alpha. Phichit giggle once more as he's about to move to another tree when an arm wrapped around his midsection. Phichit giggled as Chris lavish the beta's neck kissing and biting and licking, but far enough to where to bite and not deep enough to form a biting mark.

Phichit let out a rather loud moan as Chris pressed his had length on the beta's clothed butt, grinding on the process. Phichit laughed softly as he pulled away from the horny alpha.

"Come here, alpha"

Phichit said in a sing song voice as he ran towards the falls and sat on one of the biggest stone. Chris groaned as he looked at Phichit hungrily, he has already stripped from his clothes, his big erection flat on his stomach as it dripped precum. Phichit licked his lips as he lift one of his legs.

"Lick them, alpha"

Phichit demand as he wiggled his toes, Chris kneeled in front of Phichit licking from his toes up to his knee. Phichit moans as he slowly and seductively pull his pants off and his boxers in the process. Chris bit the hem of his pants off, he then smirked at the erection from the boy. He then continued to lick his knee and going up until he stopped on his crotch nibbling on the skin. Phichit let out soft moans as he spread his legs apart giving Chris the view. Chris groanedas he lavish Phichit's small penis, Phichit has laughed some moans as he grabbed on the alpha's hair. The swiss bobbing his head fast as he felt the nearing of the panting and moaning boy, Chris smirked as Phichit come inside his mouth, gulping the liquid off, not wanting to waste any.

"That was a lot"

Chris hummed as he licked his lips and looked at the panting beta. The alpha lifted the beta on his arm as they both walk to the water, Phichit shivering from the coldness of the water.

"It's cold alpha"

Phichit mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and legs around the waist. Chris only hummed while he sat on the rock in the water, his hands going around the beta as they fondled Phichit's cheeks squeezing the apart. Phichit buried his head on the nook of Chris' neck as the Alpha inserted a finger already, pushing it in and out before adding another one and another scissoring and stretching the tight hole. Phichit moaned louder and louder, saliva dripping down to his chin.

"Put it in"

Phichit moaned as he thrusted his hip to the finger, Chris grinned as he whispered to the beta.

"Put what in? Tell me what I should put in"

Phichit moaned louder as Chris hit his prostate.

"Oh god! Inside put your big fat juicy dick inside my hole. Please alpha! I want you"

Phichit screamed as Chris abused his prostate. Chris smirked as he suddenly shoved his dick inside the beta. Phichit has thrown his head back as he screamed a moan. Chris stopped for a few sec, waiting for Phichit to adjust from his dick before staring a slow pace.

"Oh, so good baby"

Chris groaned as he thrust inside Phichit. Phichit after a few thrust started bouncing on Chris' dick, from slow pace to fast. Water splashing from their wild movement as Chris and Phichit kissed passionately.

...

Phichit was walking down the road, phone in his hands. It was a Sunday morning, Yuuri couldn't come and join him since he has to help the inn, while Otabek is still in his bad mood since Sofia has joined their group and Yuri, obviously has to be with Sofia every weekends courtesy of the Omega's mother saying to form a bond, and he doesn't want his Sunday to be spoilt because of some whiney princess who do nothing but complain and whine about things or just plainly "flirt" Yuri.

He was typing in his  phone when he heard a familiar voice.

"Not looking to where you're walking is dangerous, didn't your teacher told you that?"

Phichit turned his head towards the owner of the voice and it was the sexy skater. Phichit grinned.

"Didn't you learn that being sexy is a crime?"

Phichit winked at the alpha who smirked at the beta.

"Fiesty aren't we?"

Phichit could only laugh as he started to walk once again. Chris' gaze trailed those sexy ass as he whistle softly. Phichit could only grin, thank god he wear his sexy jeans.

"Take a picture, it will last long"

Phichit turned his head to Chris, where the alpha groaned softly, feeling his bulge tightening in his pants, glad that there's only few people around.

"I'm a 5 dates before sex kinda guy, alpha"

Phichit murmured to the alpha when he walk back to Chris discreetly touching his hard on. Chris groaned as he looked at the smirking beta.

"Then let's have the first one"

Phichit smiled at the alpha as he wrapped his arms around the strong arm of Chris.

"Let's head for a movie"

...

"Shit I'm going to come soon"

Chris groaned as he help pushed Phichit deeper down his dick. The alpha pushing his knot in his lover's hole. Phichit cried as come, a few more thrust his lover has once again knotted him.

Phichit panted as he leans his head on Chris' shoulder.

"I just loved your knots, alpha"

Chris smiled as he place a soft and loving kiss on the beta's head.

"Alpha"

Chris hummed.

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

Chris could only kiss him on the forehead.

"Soon"

Phichit nodded his head as he slowly closed his eyes. He can't wait to tell everyone that he belonged to Chris and that Chris belonged to him. A small smile formed on his lips.

 


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seee~. Sorry for the very long update! To tell you all the truth, I don’t know what’s supposed to happen now with this series! I mean I still don’t know how OtaYuri will confront Sofia and her mother! Also, I’ve been thinking that OtaYuri has been becoming the main couple here (which I don’t really mind) but it’s still supposed to be Viktuuri, hahahaha. So with that, expect less drama about the confrontation, tho there will be still drama only less.
> 
> SO here’s the update hope you enjoy~

 

After Aisha and Otabek’s little talk, Aisha went and prepare something their breakfast, while Otabek went and help his mother to prepare things. Meanwhile, in a certain tent Yuri woke up to the emptiness beside him. He blinked away the sleepiness as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked to the empty side where Otabek was supposed to be.

Otabek turned around as he heard shuffling on the tent where Yuri is supposed to be still sleeping, Yuri came out as he looked around for Otabek. Yuri went and headed towards the young alpha who is placing the plates on the picnic table.

“Good Morning Yura”

Otabek greeted a faint blush marred on his cheeks, as he placed the last plate on top of the table. Yuri looked away, hands on his back as he muttered his greetings back.

“G-Good Morning Bekka”

Otabek could only blinked as he blushed more, Yuri was standing there, in front of him looking bashful.

‘so cute’

He thought.

 

Meanwhile….

 “Otabek, could you pass the—”

Aisha said as she was stirring the miso soup, before turning her head towards her son to see the interaction between the two alphas. She shook her head as she sighed as continue cooking their breakfast, a small smile on her lips.

“I think everything will turn out fine”

\------------------------------------------

Chris groaned or like moaned as he slowly opened his tired eyes. They’ve snuck into their tent after their supposed “star gazing” which lasted them almost the entirety of the night, and went back early morning. He was still very much tired and spent and all he needed now was lots of sleep.

So instead he tried to sleep more as he closes his eyes, trying hard to ignore the feeling of someone sucking his dick, someone’s hot tongue skillfully running around his already throbbing length, and—

‘wait, what?’

Chris’ eyes widened at the realization, the sleepiness all but gone, and he looked down to see his beta lover hungrily and skillfully lapping and sucking his erect cock.

“Good morning alpha”

Phichit greeted as he pulled away with a pop, cheek rubbing against the dripping precum. Chris groaned as he looked at his sexy and hot lover where Phichit went back and helped himself.

“You…hhn… miss my cock that much..ahn.. baby?”

Chris said in between his moans as he felt his cock getting harder from looking at his beta lover bobbing his head down his massive cock, deep throating the beta child. Phichit with his mouth full hummed instead making Chris groaned more at the sensation.

“Shit… I’m coming baby”

Phichit smirked against the cock as he fastens his pace, and Chris has already thrusting his hips inside Phichit and after a few more thrusts he knotted on Phichit’s mouth and unloaded his juice inside the Thai’s throat where the beta greedily swallows them, not wanting to waste even a single drop.

“That was good baby”

Phichit hummed happily as he stayed there locked while Chris patted Phichit’s head telling him how a good boy he is.

\------------------------------------------

Since Viktor couldn’t sleep again when, he just stayed there as he watched his little omega sleep soundly, hand caressing Yuuri’s hair as he hummed a song as he played with Yuuri’s hair. When suddenly

“Shit… I’m coming baby”

Viktor whipped his head to his right where he’s well known where Chris and Yuuri’s beta friend Phichit was supposed to be and stared at it but more like glare at it.

“Hmn”

Viktor turned his head back to Yuuri as the younger male shifted on his sleep.

“Shhh”

Viktor hushed the young omega back to sleep.

“Can’t believe Chris would do “that” when the others could easily enter their tents”

Viktor shook his head as he looked at his baby. Well, he admitted how he’s being hypocrite right now because of jealousy. He bet, Chris and Phichit has already been having sex, every now and then. Whenever the Swiss alpha would cancel on him, saying he’s has more important things to “do” or something.

“Ugggh, I wanted to have sex with Yuuri”

He screamed in his mind. Frustrated, he didn’t notice that Yuuri has snuggled closer to him, face buried on his chest, when he heard muffled voice that’s when he looked down to see it came from the younger male.

“What did you say baby?”

Viktor asked as he caressed Yuuri’s hair again while Yuuri spoke again against his chest.

“Baby, you know I can’t understand you if you kept mumbling them down”

Viktor smiled as he tucked strands of hair on the back of Yuuri’s red ears.

“I said, I…I wanted to have s-s-s-sex with you too daddy”

Yuuri stated as he pulled away before his face reddened more and buried his burning face back on his alpha’s broad chest. Viktor could only blink to what happened just now before giggling and hugging the poor omega tighter.

“Hopefully it came sooner than later”

Viktor could only wish as he bombarded Yuuri with kisses.

\------------------------------------------

Sofia rubbed her eyes gently as she headed out from the tent. She hated this. What kind of people can sleep peacefully in that kind of thing, no soft and fluffy bed, the tent was all but crumped, his body is aching all over, the foods are hideous unlike the ones prepared for her by their chefs, all you can see are trees, trees, and more trees! As she remembered how her dress was ripped yesterday because it got stuck on one of the braches made her angrier. She stomped out of that cramped tent with scowl in her beautiful face, until she saw her prince. Smile morphed into her face as she headed towards where her prince was when she stopped and frown. Her prince is talking with his cousin again! She thought that the whore omega is whoring himself with his cousin! Where is he when she needed him!

Sofia rolled her eyes before smiling once again and ran towards the duo, Otabek and Yuri were look taken aback as Sofia threw herself into Yuri, arms around the younger boy.

“Good Morning Prince Yurriiii~”

Sofia giggled as she snuggled closer to Yuri. Otabek looked away frown in his face, while Yuri indiscreetly frowned at the omega.

“Good Morning”

Yuri greeted back indifferently, as he tried pushing the girl away but the omega was insistent and hugged tighter.

“Ne?”

She tilted her head as she looked at Yuri with glossy eyes.

“You’re being mean to me today Prince Yuri. Did Sofia do something to make you angry with her?”

She asked, tears building up on the corner of her eyes. Yuri conflicted as he saw the tears on the omega’s eyes. He wanted to push her away but he can’t handle someone, especially irritating ones, crying.

“N-No, I am not”

Sofia beamed as she pressed her lips on Yuri’s and giggling, head leaning on his shoulder blades as she turned her gaze to Otabek, who is still not looking their way, then she smirked. Meanwhile Yuri wanted to brush the feeling of the omega’s lips against his, but he knew that it will just once again upset Sofia so he could just sigh as he looked worriedly at Otabek. He could see the hurt in his face, so instead he discreetly held his hand. Fortunately, it went unnoticed to the omega.

Otabek whipped his head towards Yuri, eyes wide as light blush tinted on his cheeks and smiled at Yuri, before clenching his hand and in return Yuri clenched back. Sofia looked at her cousin confusedly what is he smiling about. She could only glower at that smiling face of his cousin. She hated him. She hated him and her mother. Just because they were born as alphas they could think highly of themselves! She should be their grandpa’s favorite, because she’s always there in the house wherein Otabek is rarely in the main house. She was the most beautiful grandchild. She was the omega grandchild, so she should be the one their grandpa loves the most not some stupid, dirty alpha like him! He needed to be kicked out of the picture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?? Comment down below what you think about this chapter!!!! And since I'm on 2 weeks semestral break I hope I could update more~


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, Viktor and Yuri are confronting Alen and Sofia now!

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO! I WON’T”

Sofia screeched after she heard how Viktor had apologized to her mother about cancelling the wedding. Meanwhile, Alen has a big frown marring his beautiful face, hand on his big tummy.

“What is this supposed to mean Mr. Nikiforov”

Alen asked, venom in his voice. How could he humiliate them like this! This is unforgivable. No one can humiliate them like this! No one! Viktor has his head low as well as Yuri. After knowing that Yuri wanted Otabek, as the father he had to make a decision, and his decision ended up here, where Viktor and Yuri has their heads low, Sofia shouting and crying at how she does not approve of this, and Alen seething in anger while Aisha is sitting next to Otabek who is sitting next to Yuri hand discreetly holding the latter.

“MOMMY! THEY’RE TAKING MY PRINCE AWAY FROM ME! YOU SAID THAT I COULD HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT! I WANT HIM! I WANT NO ONE BUT MY PRINCE!!!! MOMMY I’LL HATE YOU IF YOU LET THEM BREAK IT OFF!!!”

Sofia screamed at her mother, hands clutching Alen arm sleeve. Alen smiled at his daughter before shifting his gaze towards the worthless alphas.

“I WON’T APPROVE OF THIS!”

Yuri stood up as he headed towards the furious pregnant omega.

“I…I’m sorry Ma’am, I never wanted to hurt Sofia but—“

Yuri looked down as he looked down at his hands.

“I know that she doesn’t love me, and I don’t love her… It would be better to both of us if we marry the ones we really love”

Yuri said determinedly at Alen.

“NO! I want you my prince, you will protect me like you protected me that day right? You’ll work hard for our family right? In return I’ll give you beautiful babies. We’ll make a beautiful family. So please, don’t leave me”

Sofia cried as she latched herself onto Yuri, who looked shocked. That isn’t what making family is.

“But, that’s not what making family is”

Yuri turned to look at his father, then to his aunt Aisha, then to Otabek a small smile forming in his lips before turning back to look at the crying omega.

“It’s about loving, being happy together, making it through problems together. If possible, I wanted my mate to be able to work too, not just me. They’ll help me through my ups and down and I will help them too. It doesn’t have to be a big family, as long as we have each other, supporting one another It’ll be fine. That’s what a family is to me”

Yuri smiled as he wrapped Sofia’s hands around his smaller ones. Sofia is about to speak when the room was engulfed with a loud slap. Sofia’s eyes widened as she looked at the reddened cheek of the alpha in front of her. Yuri was taken aback when a sharp pain went to his cheek, from the slap, his head turned to his left from the impact of the slap. Alen looked at Yuri with pure anger from the humiliation then his glare shifted to Viktor.

“Both of them are to be wed! I don’t care whether your son love my Sofia or not. She wants him and she will get him! This wedding has already been announced! No one can stop this not even a worthless alpha like you. I don’t even know why my perfect Sofia even wanted a worthless alpha like your son. Like father like son. Both worthless. A piece of trash”

He stated angrily, eyes boring on Viktor who is now gritting his teeth in anger, how could he, who is he to hurt his son and calling him worthless. Worthless? Does he even know Yuri for saying that? No! So he doesn’t have the right to say that his son is worthless because he is not!

Viktor has abruptly stood up, eyes boring on the seething omega.

“YOU”

Viktor growled as he pointed his index finger on the shocked omega.

“I don’t care what you say to me, but saying my son is worthless and garbage? When you don’t even know him”

Viktor said, every word held poison as he speaks. An angry alpha could be smelled in the room making the two omegas shiver in fear.

“Be glad that you’re an omega and a pregnant one to booth, or else help me god to what I wanted to do to you”

He stated as he walked and stop a few meters away from the trembling pregnant omega.

“This wedding is off. I don’t want to see your or your daughter’s faces ever again. Not to me nor to my son!”

Viktor turned around from the two omega who are silent.

“Let’s go Yura”

Viktor said before walking out. Yuri was left speechless as he stared at his retreating father. He has never seen his father act like this, he’s never been mad at anyone to the point of threatening them. He had forgotten the pain on his cheek as he shivered at recalling how his father had looked back then, he was snapped back to reality when Otabek who has already stood up and headed towards him, has squeezed his hand and stared at the younger alpha. Yuri blinked before nodding his head curtly making Otabek to give him a small smile before the duo followed Viktor.

 

Meanwhile, Aisha could only shake her head at the behavior of her brother and niece, though she felt pity on them but she couldn’t help but think that they really do deserve them. Aisha has been too proud of himself that he thinks that he’s above anyone else’s and with his not so discreet hatred for alphas he just got a taste of his own medicine.

“We’ll be going now, Alen”

Aisha said as she stood up then left the silent omegas.

\------------------------------------------------

“Dad, I’m sorry that this has to happen because of me”

Yuri said as he looked down at his lap, they’re now in the Nikiforov’s house, Aisha and Otabek has already went back to their home. Viktor looked at his son, who has taken a seat beside him, before placing his glass of wine on the table and turning to look at his son. Viktor smiled as he ruffled the teary-eyed alpha.

“It’s not your fault Yuri. In the first place I should have talked to you about this arranged marriage thing, but what did I do? I drag you into this so, as your father I have to drag you out of this, I have to clean up the mess I put you into”

Viktor said as he caressed the already pink cheek of his son softly and gently.

“I’m sorry Yuri, papochka couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening”

Viktor said as he picked up Yuri and placed him on between his legs and buried his face on the soft and fluffy golden hair of his beloved son, while his arms are wrapped around the lithe body of the young alpha. Yuri, wanted to whine about how his father is treating him like a child, but he was just too grateful to have a father like him, but of course he won’t tell him that in his face. His father will only gush about it.

\------------------------------------------------

Yuuri smiled as he saw Aisha dropped off Otabek then ran towards them. Otabek looked at the approaching figure before giving the omega a small smile which was returned by a huge smile from the older boy.

“Good Morning Otabek and to you too Mrs, Altin”

Yuuri bowed at the two patiently waiting for Otabek to get out of the car. Aisha ruffled Otabek’s hair before letting the boy get out of the car then saying his good morning to Yuuri.

“Otabek—”

Aisha called for her son. Otabek as well as Yuuri turned to look at the smiling woman.

“—be a gentleman and carry Yuuri’s bag”

Otabek could only chuckle before getting Yuuri’s bag, meanwhile, Yuuri bowed his head to the woman with a flushed face. Aisha waved them goodbye before heading off.

“But, I thought she already knew that you love Yuri and not me”

Yuuri asked Otabek, eyes on his hands to hide his blush. Otabek could only pat the smaller boy.

“Yes, she already does. But, can’t I help a friend who’s in need?”

Yuuri tilted his head. He is not in need.

“Your big looked too big for you”

Yuuri looked scandalous at his friend.

“I’m not small! And I’m older than you!”

Yuuri pouted at the laughing alpha.

_‘At least he’s smiling now’_

Yuri couldn’t help but smile and laugh with the alpha.

_‘Everything is back to normal’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't want to make it more of a drama, I just ended it already!   
> I like the bond Yuuri and Otabek are making in this series!
> 
> And since we have already somewhat resolved OtaYuri's problem. We're unto the main couple~
> 
> So, stay tuned for moreeee~ Comment what you think about this chapter, any suggestions goo for it!


End file.
